One of the Guys
by trueloveoverall
Summary: Bella has always been one of the guys, but going into their Senior year she decides something has to change. she has been in love with Edward for 2 yrs. can she be a girly girl and get his attention before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any other Twilight character. Stephanie Meyers does, simple as that. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Bella has always been one of the guys and always in love with Edward. The summer of senior year things change and she becomes more girlie. Will E notice or it be too late.**

"_EW" I shouted as Emmett dangled a big juicy worm in my face laughing. _

_I started to turn and run away but as always my clumsy feet found a root of a tree to trip on. As I braced myself for the inevitable feeling of wet soggy earth meeting my face, I felt myself being pulled up instead of down. I looked at what was saving me from falling and saw it was my best friend Edward._

"_Come on Bells worms have never scared you before." Edward laughed as he turned around toward his older brother._

"_Yes I know but Em said he was gonna make me eat it! Even that's to gross for me to do. Thanks for catching me by the way."_

"_Bells you know I will always be there to catch you," He flashed his crippling smile at me, "come on lets my some football." and he ran off to the back yard._

"BELS! LET'S GO! You're making us miss the pregame!" Emmett shouted from my living room floor.

"EM, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Excuse me for having to pee for once in my god damn life!" I responded.

Yes I was still best friends with Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen, we even added another to the mix his name was Jasper Hale. School had just ended and we were now officially seniors at Forks High School. I was still just as much of a tomboy as I was at 13 and still just as much in love with Edward. Alice and I have become closer as a result of all three boys going on sports camp for the past couple summers. She is Edward's twin but the exact opposite. She hates sports and loves fashion. Edward is 5'11 and Alice is 5'3, he has bronze sex hair and she has short spiky black hair. It is like night and day with them.

I was around 16 when I realized I was in love with Edward, with a little help from Alice. A person would think a sister wouldn't encourage her best friend to go for it with her twin brother but nothing about Alice is ever normal. She always nudges me when it was just the three of us and is always lends a shoulder for me to cry on when Edward gives Em, Jasper and I a play-by-play of his latest date.

The one problem about our relationship, as you can tell, is that I have always been just one of the guys and really I am ok with it mostly. It just seems like a man would have more common sense than to talk about his dates and everything that happened when it ended in front of a girl. I think Jasper has sort of caught on with how I feel about Edward because just last week he tried to get Edward to stop. To which Edward responds, "hell Jas, Bells is one of the guys. She is more guy then girl."

It was just a week after the last day of our junior year at Forks High and we were on our way to the Cullen's to watch the baseball game Phillies vs. the Yankees. My favorite sports teams were the Giants for football, the Suns for basketball and the Phillies for baseball. The guys have been on edge around me it had seemed so I was excited to just hang out with everyone and thought it was going to be the perfect start to my summer, boy was I wrong. Anyway back to the present where Emmet was _so _patiently for me to finish up in the bathroom.

I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror. I put my hair in high ponytail and was wearing my favorite Phillies shirt that Edward had given me for my birthday last year. (**All outfit links are posted on my profile check them out! Shirts under Bella's regular outfits**)

As I ran out of my room I felt myself collide with something hard and shut my eyes as I waited for my face to meet the floor. After a couple seconds and not feeling the plush blue carpet opened my eyes and saw the reason I wasn't on the ground. Edward had caught me, just like he always does, "Bells when are you gonna learn to look before you run?" he said smirking.

I blushed, "the same day you will learn to hear me coming and not stand in the way."

"Hey I am standing in the hall way so its free domain!" he chuckled.

"COME ON GUYS! We are gonna miss the first pitch!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs.

"Uh, Ed you sorta have to let me go. Em sounds like he is gonna have a cow if we don't get down there." I said quietly.

"Oh right, sorry about that."

The instant Edward set me up straight and unwrapped his arms I wished he hadn't because I missed the warmth. We went downstairs to find my dad, Charlie and Emmett at the front door staring at the two of us.

"What were you two down that took so long?" Charlie grunted.

"Well Chief we were about to have wild and crazy sex right before Em ruined the moment." Edward responded and my mouth nearly hit the floor.

I started blushing as I thought about that actually happening. Loud laughing broke my day dream, as I looked around I noticed all three men were nearly in tears at the thought. I just pushed past them and ran into the car. I was hurt, beyond hurt. I mean I can understand how they would think of me as just the friend or daughter but I _am_ still a girl.

'_Just not a very good one' _I thought to myself.

Soon after I left the house, all three followed suite. Edward decided to torture me some more and sat in the back with me. It took him less time to realize something was off with me and discreetly nudged my shoulder with his.

"Hey is everything ok? You seem out of it?" he asked with a frown on his God-like face.

"Yeah just thinking about the game. Can't wait to see Chase Utley help kick some Yankee ass."

"Well at least you are not like Alice who only watches the games for Cole Hamel and he 'utterly hot ass' we all know that isn't something you even think about, like ever." he says mimicking his twin.

"Actually Chase Utley does have an awesome ass and is pretty hot."

I noticed Edward's chin clench a little and wondered what that was about. When Emmett heard my remark he turned around with his goofy smile and started to tease me mercilessly. When he mentioned about Chase and I doing the horizontal tango both Charlie and Edward yelled at him that that was enough. Shortly after we arrived at the Cullen's house… well it is more like a mansion or something. The Cullen's are from old money and an even older family. The good thing about the family is that they don't flaunt their money, with the exception of Alice of course. That girl could spend over $5,000 in little less than an hour!

When we got into the house I barely had anytime to look around when I heard a screech, "BELLAAA!" and saw a blur knock me down onto the floor.

"Hey Alice! What's up?"

"Bella you seriously need to let me dress you up one day! I mean you have such a cute physic yet you _always_ wear such boy clothes. It's just wrong!" she exclaimed looking up and down at my outfit.

"Hey! This is the girl's design of shirt so therefore it is girly." I argued as she huffed and puffed into the kitchen.

As I followed her Esme, Edward and Alice's mother greeted me. She was the closest to a mother I would ever have since my mother, Renee, died during childbirth. Esme is my godmother and was my mom's best friend growing up.

"Ah Bella, looking beautiful as always! Come here and help me out with this Taco Dip. No matter how many times I make it the damn thing just wont come out as good as yours!" she huffed.

"Mom Bella needs to watch the Yankees crush her beloved Chase Utley and his Phailing **(don't worry I didn't spell it incorrectly. I am a big Phillies fan and people around my area spell anything with an PH instead of F when they associate the word with the baseball team)** Phillies." Edward interrupted leaning against the door frame smirking.

That sight would make any straight girl start drooling.

"Oh right, I forgot the game was on tonight. Well have fun dear." Esme said and gave me a kiss on the cheek and steered me into their theater room.

It was the bottom if the seventh inning and Phillies were winning 6-4 and a commercial just started. All the usual suspects were watching the game. Emmett and Edward sat on both sides of me as Jasper and Alice cuddled on the floor in front of us. Both fathers were sitting on the two-seater. I found myself thinking about the upcoming summer. Alice had finally convinced me to tell Edward how I feel about him and I know after this game she would pull me up to her dungeon a.k.a her room to make up a game plan for the big moment. She kept persisting that I do it as soon as possible but I didn't see what the big rush was.

"So Edward I bet you guys are excited about going to camp all summer this year. I hear there will be college recruiters there?" Charlie asked.

In those two sentences my world almost crashed in on me. _The whole summer? When were the going to tell me?_ "What?" I stood up and looked at my guys. Edward kept looking at the floor and wouldn't make eye contact. None of the boys were, not even Alice! It dawned on me that they all knew but no one had thought to tell me.

"Ed- what's going on?"

"Well we got invited to this really awesome baseball camp, Bells. They have college recruiters there every week! It's just what I need if I am going to play college baseball. There is only one downside which is that it is for basically all summer and only male. We really couldn't miss this opportunity." Edward said still barely making eye contact. When he finished I finally noticed something.

"We?" I said tearfully

"Uh yeah Bella, Eddie, Jas and I got invited. Jas and I won't be there all summer just about 5 weeks. I am really sorry for such short notice but it starts on Thursday." Emmett finally spoke up.

Thursday? It was now Sunday. I couldn't breathe. Now I know I was most likely overreacting but this was supposed to be my summer. Even more importantly this was supposed to be _our_ summer. I just left the room and went up to Alice's room to collect myself; as soon as I got in I started crying. I was not a girl that cried very often. I was hurt that they didn't tell me sooner and even disappointed that I couldn't go myself.

A few minutes later I hear a soft knock followed by the door opening. I turned my head to see who it was and saw Alice and Esme. For whatever reason seeing them made me start to cry harder. I felt their arms wrap around me and they just held me. After a while I asked them why the guys wouldn't have told me sooner. Did they just not care about me enough to tell me?

Both Alice and Esme looked at me like I had grown five heads, "Sweetheart, they care too much about you to tell you that they would be gone all summer. They didn't want to hurt your feelings. They all decided they needed to go to this camp since Forks Highs School isn't very high up in the College recruiter's mind." Esme said softly while brushing my hair.

"Edward was pretty adamant about him being the one to tell you and as far as everyone was concerned he told you before you four came here." Alice tried to explain.

"So that is what he was doing upstairs before we left." I said more to myself and they both nodded.

"Well look at it this way! We have all summer to make you even more irresistible to my idiotic twin!" Alice squealed.

"ALICE!" I exclaimed and nudged my head towards Esme.

"Oh please Bella dear, I have been hoping you two would get together soon. Hell I am the one who suggested to Ali that she help you get him." Esme told me in a secretive voice. With that said Esme and Alice started planning ways to torture me this summer with shopping trips and mani-pedi's.

**Let me know what you guys think! I really do mean it, if it sucks let me know how I can make it better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise to post the outfits up on my site thingy, it's just that I do most of the writing at work and I am not supposed to be online. Unfortunately, I do not own anything related to the Twilight Series cuz if I did Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Jacob would be all mine! I also do not own The Postmistress its just a really good book I am reading right now. Here is chapter two:**

* * *

The night after the Phillies debacle we all went to the diner to just hang out. What made the night before worse was that the Phillies didn't even win. No they game up a 2 run lead to the god damn Yankees! At the diner we caught up on all the latest gossip about a new family moving to Forks in a couple weeks. We all thought the same thing 'why would anyone want to move to Forks, Washington?' Apparently they have one child, a girl that was our age.

'_Great just what I need, more competition.' _I thought. I mean I know I am not drop dead gorgeous but I liked to think of myself not too ugly.

"OMG maybe she will come shopping with me and Bella the summer!" Alice squealed as everyone laughed.

"Please Ali, you will never catch Bells any where near your types of stores." Edward joked nudging Emmett making him laugh too. Alice and Jasper just looked at me uncomfortably.

"And why is it that funny?" I asked getting angry.

"Well come on, you're not exactly a girl I guess. Not many girls will willingly get down and dirty with us to play football right after it rains." He explained sounding like I was stupid.

"Well just to let you know Eddie I am a girl! I have tits just like Alice and any other girl. I have my period and have bitchy moments so yeah that makes me a girl!" I shouted then started to leave the diner to walk home.

"Wow what the fuck was that about?" I heard Edward ask.

"I don't know dude, maybe she is just PMSing." Was Emmett's idiotic reply.

I turned around and faced them, "Thanks Em at least some one would know that since I am a GIRL I would probably be PMSing", and left the diner.

Now I don't live far away from the diner, since Forks is a small town nothing isn't within walking distance but about 2 minutes after I started walking home a Forks summer rain storm hit. Since it was summer I figured that I would not need a jacket or anything with a hood… I was wrong yet again. I was soaking wet in a minute and really wished I hadn't just stormed out. I was thinking about how this summer was going to turn out when I heard a car pull up along side of me and stop.

I looked over and saw it was Edward and his beloved silver Volvo. "Hey need a lift stranger?"

I just grunted and walked over to the passenger side. I didn't really want to get in the car with him but didn't want to be stuck walking in the rain more. As I went to step around the car and my foot slipped and I hit the passenger side mirror and busted my head. Edward jumped out of his seat and ran to my side. It was the fastest I have ever seen him move.

"Jesus Christ Bella are you ok? You ate it pretty fuckin hard!"

"I don't know; how is my head?"

"It is pretty bad. A clean cut busted forehead. I need to take you to the hospital, come on."

"Oh no, I am not goin to the hospital. I have already reached my quota for this year and its only June!" I whined

"I don't care. You have a pretty deep cut and it's bruising already!"

"Ed, they will notify Charlie and he will have a fit. Just have Carlisle stitch it up at your house." I spoke with a tone that meant business.

Edward huffed then pulled out his phone. As he was talking to his dad I was thinking about how fast Edward got over to me. He usually never insisted I go to the hospital. Just two weeks ago I had twisted my ankle playing baseball and he laughed at me and told me to "walk it off" and it was a pretty bad sprain. I am sure that it was just cuz the hospital is closer and he doesn't want me to get blood on his 'baby'. Yeah that has to be it right?

"Ha bad news for you, Bella. Dad is working at the hospital tonight so we have to go anyway to get him to stitch you up." He said smirking as he hung up the phone.

"Ughhh I hate going to the hospital. All I smell is the blood and disinfectant. It really gets to me ya know!" I complained.

"Well you haven't said anything about the blood that is all over your face yet."

That was when the wind blew and I began to smell that metallic scent that is only synonymous with blood. Edward and his car started to spin and just as I fainted Edward was there to catch me.

* * *

I woke up in a bright white room that I knew was a hospital room. My head felt dizzy as a sat up and saw Charlie and Edward in the room. Charlie was snoring like a frickin grizzly bear on the chair next to my bed and Edward was listening to music on the empty bed next to mine. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him to get his attention. He jumped a mile high and I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"This is the kind of thanks I get for saving your life huh? Remind me to never do that again."

"Oh please I just slipped and busted my lip open. It isn't like I was going to get hit by a car and you pushed me out of the way." I scoffed.

"Bells you have a concussion. When you fainted you it the side of your door. It's now Tuesday afternoon." Edward explained.

"How the hell did that happened?"

"Well you were walking over to get in my car and I guess you slipped on some mud and WHAM your head met my passenger side mirror. Then when you finally smelled the blood you fainted and here we are. My dad stitched you up and said we had to keep you here since you apparently had a minor concussion." Edward explained.

"God could you kids keep it down! This bed is getting worse and worse every night." My dad grumbled as Edward and I laughed quietly.

"Dad, that's because it is a chair and we aren't at home."

Charlie woke up and looked around drowsily, "Oh yeah. Bella how are you sweetheart? God I almost had a fit when Carlisle told me you had shown up with a bloody forehead and a concussion." He was now fully awake and relief was evident in his eyes.

I always felt guilty when Charlie has to pick me up at the hospital because of my clumsiness. I was the only person her had since my mom died right after I was born and my grandma Swan died 2 years ago. I think he worries one day I am gonna slip and hit my temple or break my neck. He has always encouraged me playing with the guys though.

"So when can we blow this popsicle stand huh?" I joked trying to relieve some tension.

"Edward could have left about 12 hours ago but just won't go home." Charlie chuckled.

"Hey she is my best friend! I can't leave her in the one place she absolutely hates." Edward blushed as he defended himself.

Just then Dr. Cullen arrived and gave me a short physical to make sure everything was alright for me to leave the hospital. After giving us the go ahead to leave he warned me not to be moving around too much and told my dad to keep check on my sleeping habits cuz I did still have that damn concussion. Edward left us to go take a shower promising to be back later that night, most likely with Alice and Esme.

* * *

Charlie had ordered us take out from the new Chinese restaurant since I was officially on bed or couch rest and wasn't allowed to cook anything. It was nice but totally not used to it. After eating my favorite Chinese meal, scallion pancakes, **(delicious! My fav. Chinese store has them)** I was curled up in my bed reading The Postmistress by Sarah Blake on my Kindle when my door was almost knocked off the hinges by a floating heap of clothes. It took me a minute to realize it was just a tiny pixie we all call Alice.

"Jesus Alice way to almost give me a fucking heart attack! You do know you are not supposed to startle me and make me move quickly right?"

"Sorry Bella! I was just so excited for you to see what I got." She blushed.

"Okay, okay show me what new clothes you bought yourself today." I sighed knowing she just bought a whole new wardrobe last week.

"Oh silly Bella these clothes aren't for me. They are for you!" she said excitedly as my face went white.

"Please, please, please tell me you did not buy all these new clothes just for me. You know how I hate people spending money on me." I whined.

Esme walked in my room just as I was finished whining with an evil twinkle in her eye, "Now Isabella'- I winced hating my full name- 'if you want to get my son's attention as a girl you will have to start dressing more like one. You do still want him right?"

I blushed and looked down; I couldn't exactly tell her how _badly_ I wanted her son so I just nodded.

"Oh please don't be embarrassed sweetie. I was a teen once too. God if you think Carlisle is attractive now you should have seen him when he was your age… damn his body was so hot he could have melted popsicles off his-"

"MOM! STOP!" Alice screeched and tried to stuff the new clothes in her ears. I laughed as Esme winked at me. Thing is I can believe that he was that hot because look at Edward. He had to have gotten his God-like genes from someone in his family.

"What on earth is going on up here?" We all turned toward my door to see Edward and Charlie with confused faces.

"Alice I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't want to see you new clothes. She has more important things to do then waste her time with clothes."

"Actually Edward these clothes are for Bella to wear. She has decided to get in touch with her feminine side that has disappeared from the years of hanging out with only guys." Alice said stubbornly.

What Alice failed to notice was the affect her words had on Charlie.

"Alice why don't you guys head home for the night and you all can come back tomorrow to play Bella the Barbie." I told them, I wanted to make sure that my Charlie knew he raised me perfectly and that me being a tomboy, not a normal teenage girl wasn't his fault.

When they left I scooted over in my bed and made room for my Charlie. He gave me a sad smile and got under the plush red comforter.

"Now dad, you do know that I am the tomboy I am because of you right?" By the look on his face it certainly wasn't what he had been expecting me to say.

"It's a good thing dad. Definitely a good thing, otherwise who would you take on fishing trips and to the baseball and football games? I am who I am because you care enough to teach me everything you know. That just so happens to be sports and beer,' we both laughed, 'hell if I wanted to be a girly girl dontcha think I would have asked Esme about that stuff? I am happy with how you raised me, simple as that."

You have to understand my Charlie and I are by no means the world's mushiest and most emotional father and daughter. We simply don't need to always give hugs and cards declaring how much we appreciate each other. However, I did feel that what I said needed to be said.

"Thanks Bella, I just feel like you are missing out on something everybody needs. A mother. God Renee couldn't wait to hold you in her arms and I know that you are everything and more that she wanted. I know you should be more girly. Definitely not as girly as Alice but at least a tiny fraction of that." Charlie said trying not to let his emotions show.

"Jesus dad I told you I am perfectly fine with how I am. The only reason I am trying to dress up more is because I am 17 now and haven't ever had a boyfriend! I need something before I go away to college don't I?"

"Uh I guess? Bella I am not really sure if I am the one to talk about this stuff. Maybe Esme should be the one. Just know that when you're ready you will know and don't do anything until your 100% sure." Charlie said obviously embarrassed.

"Oh God dad! Don't worry Esme made sure to give us the talk when we were 13! I was just saying how it would be nice to be noticed by guys."

"Yeah I bet there is one particular guy that you want to be noticed by." Charlie said smirking.

'_Calm down there Bella, maybe he doesn't know and he is just trying to get some answers.'_

"Let me give you a hint. Rhymes with Bedward Mullen."

'_.! How does he know! Alice must have told him. She is a dead pixie as soon as I can move quick enough.'_

"Bells it isn't that hard to see. God Esme and I have known it was going to happen since you two were 13. He is a good kid Bella. If he wasn't you wouldn't be hanging out with him." And leaving it at that he kissed the top of my head and shut the door. I was seriously too stunned and shocked to move or even say goodnight.

I turn off my bedside light to go to bed but I receive two text messages almost at the same time.

**Get ready 4 a day of trying on clothes :D –A**

"Crap! What have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself as I open the next message.

**Hope u feel better. B prepared lil A has a shitload of clothes 4 u. txt me if u need ne thing. – E**

"Uh what the fuck was that about? He never texts me to see if I need anything."

One thing is for certain, the past three days have been very eventful. With that said and done I turned over and went to sleep. Of course it was dreams of Edward, the only types of dreams I have nowadays.

**

* * *

**

There the second chapter AND I wrote it all in one day! That is pretty impressive I must say lol. Well I got three reviews for the first chapter lets see how many more I can get! Don't forget to hit the little button. Even if it is just a smiley face or a sad face


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**Ok so I just wanted to say that it will be very unlikely that I will be posting every day, maybe like once a week but I have to strike while the iron is hot! It is very slow at my work so all I have to keep myself entertained for 8 hours a day is write so who knows how frequently I will be posting. I just wanted to say thanks to those who have reviewed and added my story in their alerts and as one of their favorites. Also I updated my profile to show you what Bella usually wears and what she will be wearing in this chapter. So thanks for your time and on with the story!**

* * *

I slept until I heard my phone start vibrating around 10. I groaned as I looked at who was calling me, Alice.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Hi Bella! Are you ready to look through the clothes I got you?"

"Ugh not really, but I know I am going to regardless of what I say." I responded smiling.

"OK cool! Esme and Edward are coming over since the guys are leaving tomorrow; Esme thought we could have a big going away dinner." Alice told me.

'_Edward is going to see me in the clothes! Way to soon!' _

"Uh not too sure if Edward seeing me in the clothes is a good idea just yet. I am sure your mom would agree with me on this." Trying to get out of it.

"Nope, she was the one to suggest showing them to Edward. Said something about leaving him wanting more the whole summer. So ha no getting out of it now." _Damn her!_

"Okay just give me like twenty minutes then I will be good to go."

"Sorry no can do. You have about 15 since I we already left and it is already 10:30. K bye!" with that she hung up.

I dragged myself out of my bed and into my newly renovated backroom. We now had a Jacuzzi bathtub, black and white tiling and décor. It was designed by Esme and very tastefully and elegantly done. Charlie's bathroom still had the original style, olive green and ivory tiles. It is very 60's-ish but according to him 'why mess with something that isn't broken'. I had a quick bath and just wore baggy jeans and my favorite beige cashmere hoodie. I figured they would be easy for Alice to rip off me when she makes me change clothes. Just as I was pulling my hoodie over my head the little pixie burst in with Esme in tow.

"OK now you have to know that my mom mad me go back to the store and return a majority of the clothes that you saw yesterday. She said she didn't want you to be scared for life about some of the clothes I wanted you to wear." Alice huffed, obviously not happy with what Esme had her return.

I threw my arms around Esme purposely being over dramatic, "Thank you dear Esme! You have saved me from the evils that were awaiting me. No but seriously thank God you made her return some of that shit!"

"Don't thank her yet Miss Bella Barbie; I still have 5 shirts, 2 dresses, 2 skirts and 5 pairs of shorts and 1 pair of Bermuda shorts for you to start wearing. Muah ha-ha" Alice said laughing like a villain. Truth be told I was a little scared since no on e messes with Alice Cullen when she is doing a make over.

"Uh two questions. What is the different between Bermuda shorts and regular shorts? Also, why did you get me so many shorts and shit but not as many shirts?"

Alice rolled her eyes at my apparent stupid questions, "well, Bermuda shorts only come up a little past your knee while shorts are shorter around your thigh. Second, while the majority of your clothes are unisex you do have some cute girl clothes, mostly from my mom or I, so therefore you needed more shorts." She explained.

Alice called Edward and Charlie up stairs and makes them wait in the hallway while they force me into the clothes.

I did like the shirts that they got me especially the silk black blouse that tied in the back and the pink and black sleeveless blouse. But the other two dresses were strapless and wasn't sure how comfortable I was wearing those. I modeled the dresses first then the regular shirts with my jeans but of course Charlie had complaints about how short the skirts and shorts were. When I modeled the strapless shirts for Edward and my Charlie, an hour later, both their jaws dropped. I guess that's a good thing right? **(Clothes are posted on my profile)**

"Isabella, you can not wear those shirts! They show way to much skin, right Edward?"

Edward didn't say anything just stared. After a couple of awkward seconds I turned around and got changed into a white wife beater and orange basketball shorts. **(on my profile)**

"Yo Ed, do you want to call Jas and Em to come over and play some basketball? I need to move around." I said reverting back to tomboy Bella. Edward was still in shock it looked like. So I threw my basketball at him, "Yo asshole! I asked you a question, call Emmett and Jasper. Tell them to come over to play basketball." I said walking down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Five minutes later we were all outside playing a little two on two pick up game.

Edward was on the opposing team and going really easy on me which was getting me angry. I am not one of those girls that wants special treatment playing sports and never received it except for right now.

I ran towards Edward and expected him to block me from the shot but it was like he wasn't even trying. Two and a half hours later Em and were winning 20 to 12 we stopped to find out what was the problem.

"Dude, what is going on with you today? You are usually all over Bella and her tricks but today you just let her go by you every single fucking time!" Jasper pointed out, he must be pretty pissed cuz he isn't the type of guy to curse.

"Yeah! I mean don't get me wrong. Bells and I would have kicked your ass regardless but it was like you let us win on purpose." Emmett joked.

I really didn't partake in the conversation because for whatever reason I had a bad headache and was really sweating. I went over to where the water bottles were and took off my wife beater. Don't worry I had a sports bra on so it was all cool. I poured some water on my face just trying to cool off. When I turn around and all three guys were staring at me.

"What is your guys' problem?" I asked concerned

"Bella I don't think you should do that anymore." Emmett said nervously.

"Do what? You guys are starting to worry me."

"Bella we _are_ guys remember that. It really isn't a good idea to pour water on yourself when your only in a sports bra." Jasper explained.

"Oh… yeah sorry guys. Didn't think it would be a problem." I blushed and quickly put on my wife beater.

"So Edward what's up with your game today? You were being a pussy." I stated bluntly.

"Well you do still have a concussion, remember? I just didn't want to make it worse." He shrugged.

"You have never even cared about that shit before! I think you are lying." I said and walked away not really caring anymore, I still had a huge head ache and needed to sit down. Damn I hate when he is right.

I noticed the guys were not following me; I looked at Jasper and just gave me a nod letting me know that everything was fine and they would be along shortly. I was a little mad and sad that they didn't include me. I went inside to cool down some more and sat on the couch. Alice was trying to convince Charlie to let her watch Top Model marathon and he looked like he was gonna give in soon. That girl could make the devil want to go to heaven if she really wanted. A couple minutes later the guys came in and Edward and Emmett sat down on the big couch with me. I felt my eyes start to droop then lights out.

I was pulled from my dreams by gentle shaking.

"Bella honey, Edward needs you to get off him in order for him to eat." I heard a soft voice say to me.

I opened my eye and realized that my head was on Edward's lap. To say I was mortified would be an understatement. I quickly sat up and looked around, Esme's eyes were twinkling and she was smiling. Alice was beaming and I can't really describe how Charlie looked. Jasper and Emmett were laughing their asses off and Edward looked embarrassed.

"Come on dear, its dinner time and Emmett's stomach is about to eat itself."

I saw that it was now getting dark so that meant I had to have been sleeping on him for at least 3 hours! I missed cooking diner also but I saw that Esme had that covered thank God.

We all sat down and were just having a good time laughing and eating lasagna and homemade garlic bread until Emmett spoke, "So Bella I never knew you talked in your sleep."

_AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY_

Edward whipped his head around and glared at Emmett. If looks could kill Emmett would be more than dead. Of course that confirmed my thoughts that I said something really embarrassing, more likely than not about Edward.

"Uh what did I say exactly?" hoping I sounded like I didn't really care.

"Nothing too coherent, just said my name a few times." Edward explained.

"No it was like 'Edward', 'Oh Edward'; "My Edward'" Emmett laughed.

"ENOUGH! Why must you embarrass her and Edward?" Alice yelled

"Jesus Christ Ali, I was just fuckin joking. Don't go fuckin crazy ya freak." Emmett shouted back.

"Yo dude, watch how you're talking to her." Jasper said defending her.

"OK, OK enough everyone," Charlie said, "Now I heard from my old friend Billy Black and he and his son have decided to move back to Forks. You remember Jacob don't you Bella?"

"No, should I?"

"Yes you too used to make mud pies when Billy and I would take you fishing."

"Ughh him! He tried to kiss me when I was like five." I groaned. Upon hearing this Alice perked up and I didn't even want imagine what she was thinking.

"Ha-ha give the kid a break. He was a little kid I am sure he is more mature and grown up now. He seems to be excited to see you again." Charlie chuckled.

"Awesome. I so can't wait." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look at it this way Bells; at least you have a guy to hang out with instead of Alice." Jasper suggested.

"Hey! For your FYI Bella _wants_ to hang out with me and go shopping this summer. Right Bella?" Alice huffed indignantly.

All three guys turned and stared at me like I had three heads. "Yeah. What the hell are you guys looking at? Is it so weird that I want to dress like a girl?"

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Yes."

"Whatever assholes." I laughed and went out back.

I lifted up a flower pot with a concave bottom and grabbed my pack of cigarettes. I stuck on in my mouth and just as I was about to light it the door to the back porch opened. I quickly stashed the cig and turned around.

Apparently I wasn't quick enough to hide it since Edward stood with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were supposed to be quitting?" he accused.

"I am I just need one tonight. This past week hasn't been on of my finest ya know." I laughed trying to make the tension that formed between me and Ed disappear.

"Yeah sorry about that; I guess I should have told you sooner."

"Yah think?"

We became quiet and I pulled out my pack and took two out offering one to him. We lit the cigs and stared out into the never ending starry sky.

"Soo do you mind me asking you a question?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why are you all of a sudden trying to be more girly?" he asked really concerned.

I took a long drag and exhaled, "Well it's just that it is our senior year, ya know, and I have never had a boyfriend before. That's really pathetic. Guys see me as one of the guys, not one of the girls and it is getting me annoyed. I just wanna know where I stand with guys before I go to college and have no clue what to do"

Edward just stared at me like he finally realized I was a girl and I did need some girl friends to gossip with. I guess that was a good thing.

"I mean I won't stop kicking your ass at basketball and shit like that but I don't think it could hurt to wear some form fitting things and a little make up right?"

"Yeah I don't see it hurting anything too important." He shrugged sitting there smoking.

"Are you sure there isn't another reason? Maybe you already knew that Black kid was gonna move back or to get someone's attention specifically? "

_What?_

"No I just found out the Blacks are moving back tonight with the rest of you. As for me doing it to gain someone specific's attention, who are you talking about?"

"EW! Is this about Mike Newton smacking my ass last week?" I shouted a little too loud because we saw everyone's heads turn towards us in the kitchen.

"Well I don't know, the three of us know not to do that to you so we don't. Maybe you liked it?" Edward said looking at the ground.

"I remember after you tackled him I punched him in the face, so no I didn't exactly enjoy being smacked in the ass by Mike fucking Newton." I grimaced.

_Maybe I would if it was you who smacked my ass. Whoa there Bella, down girl!_

"So there isn't anyone specific?" He asked again.

"Nope, just want to get more attention, see how it feels." I said lying through my teeth.

"The only reason I am even bringing this up is because you shouldn't have to change for anyone, Bells. You are great already. I just want you to promise me you won't change too much while I am gone. The clothes and make-up I can get used to, you changing your personality I don't think I could handle it." Edward said looking right into my eyes.

I think I lost the power to speak or move after that. I am also pretty sure my mouth was open a little. We were really close to each other and, at the risk of sounding really creepy, his breathe smelled like a mixture of mint and tobacco. It was a weird combo but on him it was delicious.

Right when I remembered how to form words my dad interrupted us to inform that Esme is going to serve dessert and we should probably come inside before it is served. Esme made tiramisu and when Emmett is around her desserts are gone in literally seconds.

After we all had two servings, except for Emmett who had five we retired to the back porch. I took a seat on the steps with Alice and Edward were on both sides of me.

"Hmmm smells like cigarettes out here." Emmett said trying to get us in trouble.

Charlie took a big whiff or air and nodded his head, "yeah Mr. Tasso must be smoking his pipe again. Disgusting habit, I am surprised he hasn't been diagnosed with lung cancer yet."

"So Bella, do you promise not to forget about us while we are away and you have fun with Jacob?"

"Well I can't promise that Em. Maybe I will like him more than you." I joked knowing that could never be true.

"Ugh Bella you have really hurt my feelings. How can you forget about us so quickly." Jasper said jumping in on the joke.

"I am really sorry…. What was your name again? James, Casper, I am drawing a blank. The only name that comes to mind is Jacob. Oh Jacob Black is my only priority." I laughed along with everyone.

Alice nudged me with her elbow and moved her head toward Edward and I saw he was clenching his fist and his jaw like he was really upset.

I decided to stop joking around since Edward didn't find it too funny, "Come on guys! You know there is no way in hell that I could ever forget you three."

"Wow there Bells don't get all girly on us." Em said with a grin.

"You and Edward always forget that she is a girl. Are you two that idiotic?" Jasper said smacking upside the head before plopping down next to Edward.

I sighed and thought about what it would be like to have the love that Jasper and Alice do. I often turn away from them because they are so in love it seems like I am viewing something that is supposed to just be between them.

It eventually gets too late and everyone has to leave since they are getting up early to head to Seattle for the plane to L.A. It was the type of night that made you realize it was summer, time for fun and hanging out with your boyfriend and best friends. The only bad part was that my summer wasn't going to be filled with all that; just shopping, make-up and more shopping…. what fun.

**

* * *

**

OK guys 5 days isn't too long of a wait. Please let me know how you like Chapter 3, also if you guys have anything you want to really see happen let me know and if I like them I will put it in! The story is pretty much up in the air with what is going to happen. I have a few ideas floating around in my head but nothing concrete yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys soo much for the reviews! They are the best and make me want to update sooner. So I got some real good input and like some ideas. Like I said earlier I sorta have an idea on where I want this story to go but I only outline the story chapter by chapter, maybe 2 chapters at once. I do not own anything related to twilight.**

* * *

So I didn't get to go to Seattle with everyone since everyone decided to hate me. They wanted me to get rest since I played basketball yesterday with a concussion. Carlisle was actually pretty mad which is totally not like him.

When I woke up I looked out my window and saw it looked like shit outside. Sorta fit my mood today since I was basically thrown aside like a sweat rag at a football game.

I pulled on my sweat pants and a sweatshirt knowing I wouldn't be seeing anyone except for Charlie today. When I walked into the kitchen I pulled out the frying pan and some eggs, pepper, and ham for omelets for our breakfast. I put his in the microwave for him to heat up since he is like a grizzly bear when he sleeps.

When Charlie did wake up he grunted his thanks and we watched some news in silence. This was our normal routine so it never really bothered me. After two hours of watching the news and talk shows we decided to throw the football around for some father tom-boy-daughter bonding.

"So I know it is summer but have you given any thought to colleges you want to apply for?" Charlie asked.

"Eh not too really. There are some colleges that have a good culinary program and some that have good English programs." I just shrugged.

"Bells ya gotta start thinking about this stuff. Before you know it you will have missed the deadline for applications to be submitted then you will be stuck in Forks."

"Dad it is like the fourth week of summer. Take a chill pill please. I have already looked at University of Pennsylvania, UCLA, and Temple."

"I have also started looking at scholarships for those colleges too so don't worry."

"Bella, don't think that I can afford to pay for half of it. You have a lot saved up from trust funds and what your mother gave you in the will." He argued as he threw the ball a little high making me have to jump for it.

"I know Dad; I just don't want you to have to pay for everything ok?" I complained.

Just as he was about to retaliate a red SUV pulled into our drive-way and honked for an obnoxiously long time. I saw that there were two Native American men in the front.

The driver was an older man with long black hair pulled into a low pony tail. Yep, they were definitely Native American.

"Charlie your looking older dude." The man who apparently knows my father said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well Billy I can still kick your ass in basketball any day." My father replied. He had this look on his face that, if I wasn't sure my dad was straight; I would have sworn two star crossed lovers just found each other again.

"Hi, who the hell are you?" I snapped, I was pissed for being ignored.

"Isabella"_ hold up what the fuck is this Isabella shit_ "don't be so rude. You know Billy Black. I told you they were moving back today."

"No you told us last night that they were moving back at some point. Not today."

"Who cares, they are here now and I didn't raise to be so rude to people." Charlie yelled.

We were both quiet for a few seconds. I knew he was right but I have always been stubborn and never admit when I was wrong or did something wrong.

"Well that was an interesting welcome back to Forks. If every week there is something like that I might just learn to like it here." I heard a deep, baritone voice speak from behind me.

I whipped around to find a guy about 5 foot 10, dark skin and short somewhat spiky hair. When I say he was buff I mean like Hugh Jackman buff. Don't get me wrong I still love Edward but God damn I am only human!

"Hi I am Jake Black." He smiled and extended his hand. I have to admit his smile almost rivaled Edward's. It's blasphemy I know!

"Yeah I remember you. You tried to kiss me when I was like 5." I responded and shook his hand. There were no sparks like when I touched Edward so I let out a breath.

"Wow I was really hoping you wouldn't remember that. My dad had it video taped and made me watch it at least every other month." Jake said laughing which made me start laughing.

"Don't worry about me trying to kiss you now. You are not exactly my type."

"Oh?"

"Yeah you're not even the right sex." He laughed and my mouth dropped. I have no problem with people being who they are but I was in shock that he just blurted that out.

"Oh well that's good I guess?"

"Ha-ha your face is priceless right now by the way." Jake said still laughing at my reaction.

"Shut up. It's not nice to make fun of people." I jokingly whined.

"Whatever. I saw you and your dad throwing the football around. Maybe one day we can get a game going." Jake said changing the subject.

"You like sports?" As soon as I said that I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah just cuz I am gay doesn't mean I can't like guy stuff too. I also ride motorcycles. I am your every day all-American man, just that I like men." Jake explained and I felt like an ass.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Well you did. It's people like you that make it hard for us to live in society" He said very seriously.

I just looked at the ground feeling very guilty. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling and trying to keep from laughing.

"Shut the fuck up." I said and gave him a playful shrug.

"So I saw you like Eli Manning and the New York Giants?"

"Yeah and don't start on me too. They are a good team!"

"Hey! I happen to like the Giants a little. They are much better than any some other teams." Jake defended.

We then sat down on my porch steps and started talking about anything and everything. When we started talking about Edward Jake noticed my blushing.

"Come on he can't be that gorgeous to have you blushing just at the mention of his name." Jake laughed.

"Just wait till you meet him. You will cream in your shorts. He is literally like a Greek god, except his family are Irish and British," I said trying to explain to beauty that is Edward Cullen, "He has perfect bronze hair that can never be tamed and green eyes that seem like they can see into your soul. Ugh don't even get me started on his velvety voice."

"Ya know all the extremely good looking men are either taken or gay. Since you have mentioned that he is currently single that means he is gay."

"Believe me he is not gay… far from it actually."

"And you would know this from experience?" Jake asked leaning closer.

"Sadly no, I am like his best friend and since best friends share everything that means I know all about his girlfriends and hook ups."

"Well that's just rude much." Jake said, "he should take into consideration how that would make you feel."

"Eh well I am just one of the guys so guys don't have feelings. Plus if he did take my feelings into consideration that would make him too perfect and the world would implode." I said laughing.

We heard the front door open and both turned around. My dad stood with a smile, "Guess what Bella, I made dinner. Since tonight is a night of old and new friends getting together I made my special dish, I call it -"

"Fish Fry?" I interrupted

"Yeah" Charlie huffed upset that I ruined the surprise. Come on I mean he only knows how to cook like four meals maybe five tops.

"Dad, you can't be too mad. I am sure once the Blacks spend more nights over here they will be able to guess what you cooked, considering it's only like two dishes."

"It is four dishes Bella and you know you love them!" Charlie said and then we were bickering like little ten year olds.

"Umm Chief Swan, was there a reason you came out here?" Jake asked

"Oh right, dinner is ready kids. Come sit at the table."

Once we all gathered around the table and got our servings of Charlie's famous Fish Fry we all started talking and laughing. I found out that Billy and Jake lived in Orlando Florida. Jake had two sisters that still lived there for their mom's sake. Billy and his mom had divorced when he caught her sneaking around with one of Jake's teachers. Yeah sounds like a made up trashy novel right? Billy seems like he isn't too upset with the divorce.

"I knew something wasn't right for a while so it wasn't news to me."

Jake on the other hand seemed upset. Apparently the teacher his mom was screwing around with was a confidante to Jake and even helped him when Jake was suspecting something. I couldn't imagine what that must have been like.

We spoke about high school and colleges; Jake was going to be going to school back on the Reservation, which sucked but its whatevs.

When we finally moved out of the kitchen I noticed the time, it was nearly midnight.

"Shit! It's getting late and Alice and Esme are picking me up early for the start of torturing. I have to get to bed!" I said frantically.

"Billy, Jake it was great to see you guys again and I hope we can do this again soon. Jake, I will need you to come over soon to tell me truthfully how I look in the clothes that they will make me buy." And with that I ran upstairs to go to bed. I could only imagine what was in store for me tomorrow.

* * *

I woke to what I thought was an earth quake in Forks, Washington. It was when I opened my eyes that I found out it was actually worse… Alice. I turned to look at my clock to see the time and saw it was only 8 am!

"Alice what the fuck are you doing here? It was too early to be up and way to damn early to deal with your perkiness." I said rolling over and sticking my head under the covers.

"No way, José! You are not getting out of shopping today. I have all the stores planned out and how much money to spend in each store. We are also taking you to the spa at least twice this summer; once tonight then again right before Edward comes home. Though I have a feeling that about half way through the summer you will want to go again."

"Yeah, yeah, Alice what ever you say. Now can you please let me go get ready for this day in hell." I said sorta joking. Alice has this weird thing about her. When she gets these _feelings_ they usually come true. Alice thinks she is psychic but I just think it is a gut feeling or instinct.

"Oh I picked out your outfit by the way!" the pixie shouted as I was walking towards my bathroom.

'_God damn her'_ I growled internally as I slammed the door.

I was instantly caught up in the comfort of my waterfall shower head bringing me warm water. It was one of my favorite things in my house and the only time that I allowed myself to be really girly was in the shower. The lengths of my showers were pretty much ridiculous. Today it took even longer because I did not want to face the devil-in-pixie-form that everyone calls Alice.

Finally after about twenty minutes I finally gave up trying to extend my shower. I came out in a light blue robe and my hair a mess as usual. I noticed that Alice was in a purple mood. She had on this purple and blue flower strapless shirt and some black leggings with a simple black pair of heels. She smiled when she saw me and lifted the outfit she chose for me. It wasn't too bad. I actually liked it when I first tried it on. The shirt was the pink, black and white sleeveless blouse and cropped jeans. Not too drastic I thought.

Once I put the outfit on and was pulled out of my room. "Come one Bella! It takes like two hours to get to Seattle and the mall opens at 10. We are losing at least 30 minutes of precious shopping time." Alice whined.

"Where the hell is Esme? I am not going with out her." I asked frantically looking around for her.

"Chill we are picking her up from the grocery store. We decided to rent a hotel room and we needed to get some over night essentials like magazines, shampoo, tooth brushes, a cooler, ice and of course ice cream and chocolate." Alice finished giggling making me start laughing with her.

We pulled up to Forks grocery store and out walked Esme. When you see her there is no doubt where Edward and Alice get their grace from. She was wearing this navy blue and white stripped dress with simple navy blue heels with a sorta gold buckle on the front. She waved and when she got into the car she gave me a big hug.

"Bella are ready for a fun filled day of shopping?" She asked sweetly.

"I am not so sure about the fun filled part but yes I am as ready as I ever will be to go shopping with Alice." I laughed with Esme.

"Hey! I am the one driving here. Plus I am just trying to help you get together with Edward. You see the few girls he has gone out with and they are definitely more girly than you." Alice pointed out.

"Well thanks for reminding me how all the girls he has hooked up with look nothing like me. Thanks."

"Oh come on! You know that is not what I meant at all. You are just soo freakin stubborn sometimes I just want to scream." Alice said arguing back.

"OK ladies lets not get into an argument. This is going to be a fun girl's day, nothing more nothing less. I will have no pouting or whining from both of you. Alice, Bella is not used to shopping so we will be taking breaks more than normally. Bella, you will let Alice and I pay for everything and will try most of the clothes on that we suggest. And no nothing will be too inappropriate. You are like my daughter and I don't want you to give my Eddie a heart attack when he sees you. Everyone got it?" Esme dictated.

Alice and I just nodded and shut up. Alice popped in a CD that her and I made one afternoon when Edward had baseball practice. It had all girl singers and was actually a good mix. We started singing out loud and soon forgot all about the argument we almost got in five minutes ago. Even Esme sang along to '(Hit Me Baby) One More Time' by Britney Spears.

Apparently, Alice spent all night making mixes just like the one we made together cuz she pulled out 3 more CDs for us to listen to. It is safe to say that neither of us will have much voices from shouting and singing at the top of our lungs. Before we knew it we had arrived at Seattle's mall. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I guess Alice and Esme thought I was gonna run away cuz they took both sides of my arms and escorted, more like dragged, me into the mall. I wasn't going to get just a make-over it was more of a lifestyle-over.

'_Jesus Christ what did I get myself into?'_

* * *

**OK guys I know it has been a little while since I updated. I have been very busy and sorta lost the want to write for a couple days. I have found it and will try to make more frequent updates. Yes Jacob is gay and will not pursue Bella. I got sick of making Jake seem like the bad guy and wanted to try something different and new. Let me know how you feel about it and the chapter as a whole My last day of work is August 5****th**** so I should have more time. If any of you feel like I am slacking please send me a personal message or even put it in a review and I will try my hardest to update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken me forever to write this little piece but I just wanted to post something to hold your interests. It has been a tough two weeks, I originally wanted to post more than this but it doesn't look like I got it done in the time limit I wanted to.**

* * *

I took a look around as I was being pulled to my certain death, I saw little teeny-boppers all huddled in a group texting people. _'Probably each other'_ I thought to my self. I saw some skater/stoners chillin by the food court and some girls our age going into Victoria Secret. It was packed with people ready to waste money on clothes that are only gonna be in style for at the most 6 months more.

This was why I hated going to the mall. I am not a big fan of spending money on myself and buying clothes is exactly that. Plus if you saw how Alice was looking you would never want to go either. She had this while crazed look in her eyes. It looked she was already planning what outfits to wear.

"OK, this is the plan. We need to buy Bella the basics first. Bras and underwear of various degrees are a must and top priority." Alice said acting like we were going into battle.

"Alice I have plenty of bras and underwear!" I protested.

"Not anymore! I had Charlie throw the whole drawer away. Sports Bras don't count and the two regular bras are from like 3 years ago…. Anyway we are going to go to Victoria's Secret and buy five thongs, five boy cuts, and five bikinis to start off. Then we are going to buy two push up bras, both in black and white, two strapless bras and then anything else I think would look cute." Alice demanded and turned into the store.

I looked at Esme hoping for some back up but she just shrugged and went into the store. Feeling slightly betrayed I shuffled into the store and saw Alice running around like a chicken with its head cut off. When she finally finished swooping up underwear left and right she pulled me into the dressing room and threw the garments at me.

I have to admit some were actually pretty adorable and then there were some that wouldn't even constitute as underwear, just as pieces of cloth!

"Alice come one! No one is even going to see me in these. I am not even sure if I would want anyone to see me."

"Nonsense, I know you want my brother to see you in something like this. I am thinking we need more blue. Yeah baby blue is definitely your color." Alice said and then ran off to find me even _more_ stuff to try on. After an hour of trying countless sets of bras and underwear we finally checked out. The total damage was $350; that much just for fifteen pairs of underwear, four bras, and one lingerie piece that Alice insisted on buying for me.

After Victoria's Secret we went to some actual clothing stores and I have to say really did love some clothes that Alice and Esme picked out. They even let me have a choice in the matter. At one store called Charlotte Russe I picked out this nice, long, blue sun dress that flowed at the bust. I picked up some jeans for fall at $19.99 buy the second half off you can't beat it! Esme did make me buy the tighter skinny leg jeans though and they were pretty uncomfortable. After three hours of shopping and having those two devils poke, prod and stuff me into clothes and shoes I was finally able to get myself some nourishment.

I quickly picked up a cheese steak and two tacos from Taco Bell, what I was hungry; I found Esme and Alice sitting down in the food court. Alice took one look at what I ordered and shook her head but didn't say anything. She knew better than mess with my food.

"You really should try to eat better Bella. I am just saying you need to watch your figure." Alice commented as I threw a glare at her.

"Alice dear I sincerely doubt that Bella needs to worry about gaining weight just from how she eats. Remember she runs a lot and plays just as much sports as the guys do." Esme chided _finally_ taking my side for the first time today.

"All I am saying is that if she wants guys to notice that she is a girl she might want to start considering eating like one." She said right before she took a bit of her plain salad.

"Anyway Bella, are you having a fun time?" Esme asked me. I just gave her a look like are you serious?

She chuckled, "Well at least are you liking the clothes that you have gotten?"

"Yes I really do, some are actually cute and stuff that I will really wear."

"Oh you will wear all of it missy! Even if I have to force you into that stuff." Alice interrupted.

"Alice chill! I don't know what your problem is today but stop being a fuckin bitch. Now look, I have been more than accommodating with you guys and I know we still have the spa appointments tonight but can we please go to at least one of my normal stores. Ya know for those days that I don't want to be girly." I half pleaded half demanded. I was just tired of being bossed around by a girl that was almost half the size of me.

"Of course, but for now let's eat our lunch and get some food in our system. Bella now tell me how you plan on winning over my Edward?" Esme spoke up diffusing the situation.

"umm by being more girly? I really don't know, that is more of Alice's area or part."

"Well believe it or not I think he is already starting to realize that. He seems more nervous around you if you haven't been able to tell. We all know that he cares deeply for you."

"If I may be blunt about something-"

"You always are Alice."

"Well anyway, I personally think Edwards to jump your bones and vice versa. I mean it is soo obvious whenever you two are together. Even Jasper has said something about it and well Emmett is just plain retarded."

Well all of a sudden it just got really awkward. I admit it that the first part is true and I would love nothing more that to jump Edward's bones but I am not gonna say it around Esme.

"I agree, but I also know my Edward and he wont do anything or act upon anything unless he is one hundred percent sure it is reciprocated. Bella we need you to step it up. I want to have Swan and Cullen grandchildren." And at that I choked on my soda.

"Esme I don't think I should even be _thinking_ about having children let alone actually talking about children. In fact this whole conversation has got me really embarrassed and I am officially over it. Time for my Dick's!"

"haha that is the spirit Bella!" Alice cried laughing. _'Pervert'_

"I mean the sporting store you twat."

"I know I was just joking. If we go to Dick's then we need to get you GIRL'S clothes not guys shit. Yes, yes we can get you some men's clothing but not as much ok?" Alice said and I really couldn't argue with her. As long as I get my boy's basketball shorts I will be a happy girl.

We arrived at Dick's and I was now in my element. I steered straight to the basketball shorts and Alice and Esme went over to the girl's section to pick out some cute stuff. I went over to the balls and shit and decided to stock up on some gear while I was here and also bought this baseball glove that I remember Edward whining about how much he wanted it. I figured it would be a nice welcome home gift. I bought a few more shorts and running sneakers that absorb the shock so it is better on your feet then met up with Esme and Alice.

Alice asked me what the glove was for and I told her it was gonna be a welcome back present for Edward. It was then that I realized I should get something for Jasper and Emmett or else it will be obvious that I like Edward, Alice pointed out that we now wanted it to be obvious.

Once we rang everything up it was close to our appointment time at 4:30 so we just headed over there to see if maybe they could get us in.

Alice said it was pretty obvious that I had never been to a spa before Alice had gotten all three of us the package that had basically everything. Swedish messages, mud bath and seaweed wrap just to name a few. I was more nervous about the seaweed wrap just because I didn't think being wrapped in something gooey would be all the pleasant. After about 3 hours of just being pampered I have to say that I never wanted to leave. I was more relaxed and calm then I have been in a while. Alice was right; I would definitely be needing more of these in the upcoming months.

We left the spa and Seattle shortly after and heading back towards home. Two hours later we drove past the house where the Hale's were supposed to be moving in and saw the 'For Sale' sign taken down and the lights on inside. Maybe Mr. Hale wanted to move all the stuff in because my dad said he knew for a fact that they weren't gonna be here for another week or two.

I just shrugged and didn't pay it any mind. When the Cullens dropped me off I left a majority of the bags with them just because Charlie always felt bad when they bought me stuff. As I was climbing up the stairs Charlie told me that Jacob had called and wanted to hang out again soon. I told him that I would call him in the morning because right now I was exhausted. I don't know if it was because of all the walking and shopping I had done today or if it was my relaxed body but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

**OK guys I know it has been forever since I wrote this but please bear with me. My mom was put in the ER with a minor stroke so that has been my main focus and then my job. I want to let you know that I will NOT forget about this story. I just wanted to give you guys something to hold you over. I feel really bad about not giving you more since it has been a week or two. So please please please review! It helps me move everything along soo much quicker!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, ok yes I know it has been forever but I have been pretty busy. College starts soon and I have been running around trying to get as prepared as possible. I have decided to skip 3 weeks just to move this story along a little faster. Here is the latest chapter! **

3 weeks later

I woke around 10 am and as I started to go downstairs I heard laughter in the direction of my living room. I went into the room and saw my Charlie sitting in his usual crappy recliner but noticed a tall tan body that I realized was Jake.

"Jake what the hell are you doing at my house this early?"

"Well I called your house yesterday and your dad here told me to just drop by in the morning to watch some shows. So voila here I am, sweet cheeks." He explained and then winked.

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal then walked out to see what the guys were watching. It was some talk show with a bunch of ladies gossiping about the latest celeb news.

Yeah… this has pretty much my life for about three weeks. Sometimes I will wake early enough to cook the guys some breakfast others days I slept in a little. Jake and I would go for a run then afterwards help me get my outfit together. Jake was a mix between the guys and Alice. He had a good sense of fashion and pushed me but not to the extent that Alice would go through. He also really like sports so I would do sports shit with him.

I heard a bleep and reached for my phone then I heard Jake inform me that it was Alice and she wanted us to come over soon. I groaned trying to imagine what hell Alice wants to put me through today. I love the girl but god damn I want my guys back and soon. Jake and Alice have been keeping me plenty busy these past weeks that I barely noticed that tomorrow Emmett and Jasper were coming home.

My phone beeps and saw the text message was from Alice, _Don't even think of trying to get out of this. We have some new Forksians!"_

Well I guess the Hale's have finally moved in, about a week late. I told Jake to help me pick out an outfit. He let out a sort of squeal, jumped off the couch and ran to my room.

Charlie looked at me smiling, "and you wonder why I have no problem with him being in your room with the door closed?" he joked.

"Hey sweet cheeks! I found the perfect you outfit." Jake shouted, after hearing that both Charlie and I just laughed.

When I went into my room I saw Jake holding up this grey dress/shirt that hung off my shoulder and the shoes were little grey high heeled. I actually liked this outfit and put it on willingly.

I ran into the bathroom to do my daily 3 S's: shit, shower and shave. Hey I can only change so much. At least I am now well groomed everywhere, if ya get what I mean. I take my time in my bath, reveling in the warmth of the water, thinking about how great it will be to have two of my three boys back tomorrow. I guess I had been in the there too long because I hear Jake yelling for me to get out of the shower.

"Hey sweat pea! Stop thinking about your man candy Edward. We have to show the Hales how Forks gets it done!"

_God I hate him sometimes._ I thought as I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the shower.

I dried off then put on my silk-satin kimono robe, it was red and around the sleeves there was this white lace design. It truly was a work of art and so silky soft! I walked out the bathroom door and saw Jake laying on my bed like it was his own.

"God, Jake make your self at home why don't ya?"

"Come on babe, I love your big comfy bed. It's absolutely heavenly; though I don't want to imagine what you do in this bed at night do I Bells." He winked; again I just rolled my eyes and started to get dressed.

"Jake try not to be a pervert for once please? Now you know I love you but you need to leave so I can get dressed to meet the Hales and show them how 'Forks gets it done'. I replied pushing him out the door.

I wore my hair down in light waves, put on the gray dress and gray high heel shoes. I turned around and looked in the mirror and admired what I saw. I looked hot, I mean it was a shock since I didn't have Alice to do my make-up. This was all me! I suddenly got really excited about Edward coming home; this shitty plan might actually work! I walked carefully out of my room and down the stairs and heard the little pixie before I could see you. That was quite the norm for her though, her being all of 5 foot and loud enough to rival Emmett sometimes.

"Hot damn Bella! I came over to see if you needed any help but looks like you did it all yourself. I am so proud of you. Charlie, our little Bella is all grown up." Alice said swiping at her fake tears.

Charlie looked uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. He always got that way whenever I wore actual girl clothes, poor guy.

"Hey she didn't do it all on her own. I picked out the outfit!" Jake whined.

_What a gay little attention whore._

"Nice pick Jake! Love the grey dress but of course I was the person who bought it for her." Alice bragged.

"Ok, Ok guys lets just go and meet the new people in the town."

We decided to just all walk over to the house since it was only two blocks away from my house. The house was pretty big, not as huge as the Cullen's but still a good size house. Alice and I just stood on the sidewalk nervously. Jake kept walking for a little until he realized that we were not with him. He sighed and walked back to us and dragged us up the walkway. The house was blue with a wrap around white porch, looked to be about two stories high with an attic. That house had one of the few pools in Forks so needless to say Alice was hoping to befriend them just to throw pool parties.

Jake knocked on the door and pulled both of us under his arms, probably because he thought we were gonna run away.

We heard a man and women shouting and we looked at each other not sure what to do. A few seconds later the door flew opened at the hand of a stunning blonde girl. When I say stunning I mean she is probably the only women in the world that could turn me lesbian and take me away from Edward, that is how stunning she is.

Alice was the first to regain focus, "Uh hi! I am Alice, this is Jake and Bella and we just wanted to welcome you to Forks."

The girl smirked, "Are you sure you want to welcome us? My parents will probably tear this town apart. I am Rosalie, but you can call me Rose if you want. Rose, NOT Rosie."

"Hey Rose, I am Jake Black. What do you say to taking a walk to the park? It's a little loud here don't you think?"

"haha yeah that sounds great. They have been going at it since we started unpacking this morning. Let me just grab my shit."

I liked this girl. I could tell she had a fisherman's mouth and attitude, just like myself. Rose took a minute to grab her stuff and when she came down Ali gasped.

"Ohmigosh! Tha-that's the new Prada bag! How the hell did you get a hold of it, there is a waiting list for it. I am 200 on the list!"

"Yeah well my dad sorta does Prada's finances, along with other businesses. I also was the one to model the bag so of course I would be one of the first to have it, its no big deal." Rose just shrugged; at least she wasn't snobby.

Once we got to the park we just talked and we all got to know Rose a lot better. We found out that she moved here from New York City, that she is an only child and heard a little more about her modeling career, with much begging from Alice. Rose told us about why she moved to a place that was so far away and so different than the hustle of NYC. Her dad had an affair that came public in the High Society along with some questionable transactions and they had to move some place cheap and had never heard of the scandal. Jake seemed to sympathize with Rose since his mom cheated on his dad with his teacher so it was good that they both had someone to lean on that could relate.

We told Rose all about my plan to win Edward over and she absolutely loved it. She wanted in immediately and before I could even say Tommy Chu Alice and Rose were planning this big party to try and get Edward and I together. Again, I had no say in the planning, but I was used to it by now. Time flew by and before the four of us even knew it, it was around six and I still needed to make dinner for Charlie.

"Guys, I hate to break up this fun fest but I have to go and make dinner for pops. Alice, Jake, I'll see you guys tomorrow at noon right?"

"What is going on tomorrow?" Rose perked up

"Uh Emmett and Jasper are coming home from basketball camp. I haven't seen them in five weeks and I am going through withdraw from my guys." I answered.

"Hey what about me? I play sports with you AND take you on my motorcycle." Jake whined.

"Yeah, your fun but still not my guys. Plus I know you're excited to get some eye candy in this town.' I laughed and shoved him a little.

"Hey Rose, why don't you come with us and meet them. We are meeting at the diner then maybe going to the beach. I am sure Emmett will be starving from all that traveling he has to do." Alice suggested.

Rose nodded enthusiastically and we all set off to our homes. I ran inside and started working on our dinner, Chicken Parm. As I bustled around the kitchen I couldn't help but get more excited. I had spent half the summer without my guys and couldn't wait to see them and their reactions.

I woke up at 9 am and called Alice only to be surprised that she was with Rose already and about to pull down my street in order to help me pick out my out fit. According to Rose it needed to be girly but not too shocking since we didn't want them going gaga over me. That would never happen since Jasper is already gaga for Alice and Emmett thinks of me as a sister and sister only.

They arrived a couple minutes later and we went to work. We picked out an indigo/blue dress that flowed down from the top of my boobs to around the bottom of my knees. It was perfect for today and wore blue sandals that matched perfectly. We also picked out a white bandeau bikini that had red flowers all over it along with a sheer white and red cover up incase we go swimming.

We called Jake around 11 and told him to come over and together we would go to Jasper's house. Jake sounded a little too happy about meeting them; he said it was because he heard so much about them, I think it is because he needs some man candy to stare at.

We got to the house around 11:45 and Rose suggested I hide behind Jake so they see me at the same time instead of the person in the front seat getting a preview. I wasn't given a choice since Alice agreed and pulled me behind the big Native American.

I heard a car pull up and Alice squeal signifying the arrival of Jasper.

"Jazzy! I missed you!"

"Hey Darling, I missed you too. The summer was just not the same with out you."

_Aw how sweet!_ I thought still behind Jake.

"Hey Pixie where is Bells? Who the hell are these people?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Hey dude my name is Jake, I moved here the day you left. Bella and Alice haven't stopped talking about you two all summer." Jake said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet ya Jake. Where is Bella?" Emmett asked again more loudly, he was getting frustrated and it was hysterical.

"Hey there, I'm Rosalie. Maybe you could show me around the town sometime, since I am new." Rose said and I could just imagine her batting her eyelashes at him.

"Certainly, I would love that. Will someone please tell me where the fuck Bella is?"

I decided enough was enough and stepped out from behind Jake. "I am right here Em, Jesus Christ there is no need to get pissy."

The look on his face was hysterical! Jasper looked surprised but not as much as Emmett so I figured that Alice slipped up a little. Emmett opened and shut his mouth a few times, looked up and down and mumbled a little.

"B-Bells? What has Alice done to you? You-you look hot as hell!" Emmett cried then looked disgusted at himself. Rose seemed a little upset at that.

"I just decided I needed to get noticed a little more to guys. I am a senior and never even had a boyfriend; something needed to change. Alice, Rose and Jake helped me get in touch with my feminine side." I explained.

Emmett still looked like he didn't know what to do with himself, "But you still like to play sports right? We need you to make things even when we play, plus you are _awesome_!"

"Yes Emmett I still like sports and can still kick your ass at anything we play. Just now sometimes I might have plans with Alice and Rose, but you now have Jake here to keep things even. He has helped keep me in shape this summer while you asses were gone." I laughed.

Jasper cut in, "Come on Em, its not like you never realized she was a girl before. Plus you had to have an idea that this was going to happen one day, it doesn't change who our Bella is."

Jake slung his arm around my shoulder casually, "Come on guys lets all go for a swim in Rose's pool. It's a perfect day for swimming."

"Woah there buddy, you better get your hands off of her until we give the go ahead. Bella doesn't date anyone unless her brothers say so." Emmett went off protectively while Jasper nodded his head and glared at Jake.

We both looked at each other confused then it dawned on me. Em and Jas didn't know Jake was gay, I busted out laughing,

"Guys, come on! I am soo not Jake's type, far from it. He and I are just really close, lets just go and have fun."

We all got in our cars and drove to Rose's house; Jake, Emmett, Rose and myself in Jake's car while Alice and Jasper went in Jasper's.

When we all got to her house we got out and started relaxing in her pool. It was the best time I have had all summer. I was swimming away from the guys when I heard Em say to Jas "Yo man, you know Ed is going to have a heart attack when he gets home right?"

I was confused as to why; was he sick? Maybe this was a bad idea…

**Ok this is chapter 6, we met Rose, Emmett and Jasper came home and Bella is more girly. Let me know what you think of it, any complaints or suggestions are more than welcomed. It may seem rushed towards the end but it wasn't my original ending. My computer has a virus and shut off right when I finished but I hadn't saved yet. I just wanted to get this out to you. Next chapter will be Edwards POV while he is away at camp. I hope I can get that out soon! Thanks guy you are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow guys my inbox was flooded with reviews and subscription alerts from Chapter 6, it means soo much to me. Thanks! Ok like promised this chapter is going to be Edwards POV. There is also a link to see what kind the outfits Bella wore in the last chapter. Okay on to chapter 7!**

****

E. POV

Bella Swan, she is one of my best friends, part of our group and just one of the guys… until recently. I don't know what has been happening with me but I just haven't been normal around her. She is the one that I am closest with but I can't even talk to her any more. Don't tell anyone but I am actually really glad to be going away from the summer. I can clear my head and just play baseball, the one sport I feel most myself playing.

I have known Bella for forever and she has always been an extreme tomboy and I was comfortable with that; it makes it easier to be around her. I mean I always _knew_ she was a girl, hell I walked in on my mom showing her what tampons and pads were when we were thirteen, but besides that little episode she was always acting like a boy. Don't tell her this, but Em and I were sorta thinking she wasn't into guys for a little while.

I am cool with whatever she wants to do as long as she is happy but when Bella mentioned something about wanting to become more girly something woke up in me. I actually realized that Bella had changed and she wasn't a little awkward thirteen year-old anymore.

When Bella fell and busted her head I felt a strong surge of protectiveness over her I had never felt before and didn't really understand. I stayed at the hospital till she woke up even though Charlie kept telling me to go home. I just told him that she hurt herself while I was with her so I felt that I needed to make sure she was alright. I am pretty sure he didn't believe me. During the pickup game of basketball I went easy on her for the first time and I could tell that she was getting pissed. Normally when we all play together I would be pushing her down, throwing her around and just not holding anything back. I told everyone it was because she had a concussion but she saw right through it but I just shrugged it off.

That was also the first time I ever realized how _hot_ Bella could be. When we were done playing, to cool off she took her jersey off and poured water down her. I mean it isn't like she hasn't done that before but it made her cold, if ya get what I am saying. I am only a guy though I couldn't help but notice. Apparently the other guys did too and I let out a low growl, the guys didn't need to look at my Bella like that.

Anyway back to the present. I am currently at baseball camp and honing my pitching skills even more. When I wasn't practicing or playing in the camp league I was just chilling with Emmett and Jasper. Those two guys really know how to make me relax and keep my mind off a certain someone.

Jasper knows more about what is going on in my head than Emmett, naturally, and has been helping me. I have a feeling Emmett knows a little because he likes to joke around about her whenever I am around just to see my response.

I have spoken to Bella a few times over the summer and she has always been running out of the house to meet up _Jake_, who the hell is Jake and why is he always with my Bells? I mean she had also been with Alice a lot too so Alice must know about Jake. I think there is something going on with Bella and Jake. I mean it's not like I really care or anything. I'm just looking out for my friend.

Anyway, Bella seems happy and normal; she has told me a little about her going shopping more, only complaining a little about Alice's Nazi shopping ways. I tell her about how much I have improved at pitching and she says that is impossible since I have the wickedest arm ever. I have to admit that it strokes my ego a bit.

I was walking to the batting cages when I ran into Emmett… literally.

"Yo, Ed man! I was just coming to look for you. I found out the coolest thing. You know how we have like the whole day and night off? Well I was down at the general store in town- you wouldn't believe how long it takes to get to that store I mean it takes like a year to get there!"

"Emmett! What happened at the store?" I interrupted his rambling and just rolled my eyes.

"Oh right, well did you know that there is a cheerleading camp right across the lake? Well there is and I started talking to a group of them at the store and they are throwing this party and they wanted me to bring a few friends so that is what we are going to be doing tonight. We are gonna get fucked up!" Emmett said doing this little dance that reminded me of a twelve year old Alice.

"Em, how are we going to get over there if it is across the lake?"

"D'uh take one of the boats."

"Who is going to be sober enough to drive a boat."

"Jasper."

"What if you get an STD?"

"… they have medicine for that shit now right?"

"God damn you, of course you have thought of every answer."

"Come on Eddie, you need to get your mind off home and have fun! Just for one night let go and just get a girl!"

"Ok, ok. When do I have to be ready by?"

"Uh Jas and I will swing by and pick you up around 9; you better be in a good mood and ready by then."

I flipped him the finger and set off to the batting cages. Truth be told I was a little excited about tonight. It had been a while since I went to any party and just cut loose. After about two and a half hours at the batting cages I went off to the showers then went to hang out with some other pitchers from the camp until it was time to meet up with the guys for some food.

Soon it was almost nine and I was just finished getting dressed when the guys came barreling into my bunk. We fucked around for a little then headed off to the docks hoping for a great night.

As we got closer to the girls camp we heard music growing louder and louder. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear.

"We are all gonna get laid tonight boys!"

"Um Em, you forget that I don't have to get some chick drunk just to have her sleep with me. I have Alice." Jasper replied rolling his eyes.

I just stayed quiet and looked around. When the boat hit the dock we started walking towards the girl's bunk hall.

It has been over two hours since we all got to the party and to be honest I was feeling pretty good. I was talking to this girl, Tammy, I think her name was. Wait no it was Tanya, yeah Tanya. Surprisingly she lived near Seattle so that was cool. She was hot but not gorgeous like Bella. She had this strawberry blonde hair that went down half of her back, wearing a pink tight tank top and super short black mini skirt. Hell I'm still a guy.

"HEY EDWARD!" Emmett came over basically tackling me. Yeah he was completely gone, I was surprised that he would actually pulled his tongue out of some girl's throat long enough to remember Jasper and I came with him.

"What's up dude?"

"Did you see all the hot chicks up in herre?" oh yeah I forgot Emmett likes to think he is gangsta sometimes when he is plastered.

"Yes Em, I am talking to one right now. Tammy this is my idiot friend Emmett." I said laughing.

"Uh its Tanya." _shit_

"Yo, excuse my bro, he is shit awful with names." _Thank the lord for Emmett…. wait did I just actually say that?_

"Oh, haha that's ok then, as long as it isn't some other girl's name." Tanya laughed at her own joke.

"There is only you baby." I purred, having no clue where that just came from.

After saying that she pulled me onto the dance floor and we started grinding on each other. Well she started grinding on me; I really couldn't get into it for some reason. Tanya on the other hand didn't seem to notice I was barely moving. What the fuck is wrong with me! Here is a banging girl probably willing to do anything and I just can't get into it. Maybe I just need more alcohol.

After the song I told her that I was gonna get a drink, trying to get rid of her but she fuckin followed me. I downed two shots, one right after another and felt the hot liquor run down my throat. She ordered a fucking girly ass drink. Bella never drinks girly shit like that. After drinking the two shots I was loosened up and agreed to a few more dances. I was getting into the beat of the third song when Tanya pulled me outside to 'get some fresh air', how was I to know what she really wanted.

When we got out the door I was pushed up against the hall and assaulted, yes assaulted, by Tanya's lips. At first I resisted but then just got caught up, God her lips were deadly. After waging war with her tongue for about five minutes we broke apart, both needing to breathe.

"Come on baby; let's go somewhere more private and quiet." Tanya whispered seductively into my ear.

I was too drunk to even think about anything and allowed myself to be pulled away from the party and into a bunk hall. Once we got into the room she handed me a bottle of tequila, we both drank half of it and that was pretty much the last I remembered.

I woke up to some annoying beeping and in some soft plush blankets that I knew weren't mine. I also had this splitting headache, it literally felt like a thousand tiny construction workers were jack hammering on my skull. I looked around and saw another body on my left. I poked it a couple times to wake the person up and I heard a groan; a woman's groan. Holy shit what did I do! She turned towards me and I remembered her name and bit by bit I could remember what happened when we got into her room. Flashes of legs, chests and other body parts moving together in sweaty movements entered my mind.

Oh my god, I couldn't believe I did what we did last night. I guess I had a look of pure shock on my face because all Tanya did was just laugh.

"Don't worry Edward, we wore a condom every time and each time it was amazing." _WHAT THE FUCK!_

"Uh… I really don't know what to say."

"You really don't have to say anything. We had fun last night, that's all it was. I am certainly not looking for a relationship or anything. I just want to have some fun this summer and last night was certainly fun, wouldn't you agree?" Tanya asked, sitting up on her forearms, hair looking like she was thoroughly fucked and her comfortable blanket covering just above her breasts. I have to say the condition of her sex hair boosted my ego greatly.

I quickly got out of her bed and started gathering my clothes that were spread all over her room.

"Impressive" Tanya remarked.

I just smirked and put on my clothes, "Thanks, well my guys are probably looking for me."

"OK well you know where I sleep if you ever want to do this again. I'll see ya around Edward." She said bidding me farewell with a little wave.

I stepped out of the bunk to bright sunshine, which didn't help my still pounding head ache, I looked around and saw Emmett laying in what would be the fire pit and Jasper just standing over him shaking his head.

"I can't wake him. If it wasn't for his loud snores I wouldn't hesitate to think he was dead." Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"I know the trick." With that I gave a quick kick to Emmett's leg.

"Ow! What the fuck! Oh hey guys." Emmett said struggling to get up. "Yo, it looks like our boy Eddie got lucky last night."

"How the hell do you know that? Where you watching or something?" I asked joking around.

"No but I think the whole side of this camp heard you guys. I must say Ed I am pretty impressed. Almost beat my record of four times in a night; with the same chick of course." Emmett said smirking and wiped off his shorts as he finally got up out of the fire pit.

"Come one guys, let's just get into the boat and get some food." Jasper suggested. Emmett and I both ran to the boats. Food would definitely help our monster hang over.

The rest of the day we just hung out, nothing too extreme since two of us were still under the weather. Emmett and Jasper only had a few days left until they were going home. Able to see Bella, god is it weird that I feel a little dirty from last night. I feel like I betrayed her or something, which is ridiculous since we are not going out, we are just best friends. Maybe I just feel dirty from having sex with someone I don't even know, yeah that has to be it.

Anyway, yes, Emmett and Jasper are leaving in a few days and I have no clue what I am going to do when they leave. I haven't exactly hung out with anyone on my team other than just doing sports exercises or other sports related activities. I guess I always have baseball to consume my time. I can never get enough of baseball. I really haven't told anyone but I really am hoping to get recruited by a major college then get recruited by a Major League team to be a pitcher.

Well a lot has happened since the party; Emmett and Jasper have left the camp and I will be heading home in five days. My team has won the camp championship. I even had a no hitter one game of the finals. I also have been seeing Tanya frequently, when I say frequently I mean every weekend. She isn't really my girlfriend and we aren't really seeing each other. More like we are just 'having fun' to put it in her words.

Oh my god does she know how to 'have fun'. I mean I am not an inexperienced man by any means but the things that girl knows how to do it just blows my mind.

I have talked to Emmett and the first thing I asked about was how Bella was. He said I was in for a surprise when I get home but I think he is just fucking with me. He also said that he is in love with the new girl, Rose I think her name is. This is something new because Em has never said he has loved anyone in his life other than our group and his family. I just miss home and everyone there. I still feel weird about messing around with Tanya but I don't think it could hurt anything right? Once I get back home everything will be like before.

****

**Ok guys thanks for being soo patient! I am not sure how I feel about this chapter and would love to get some feedback on this chapter, good or bad. I felt I needed to give Edward a chapter to establish his personality and feelings. I don't know if I am going to have more chapters in his point of view so let me know if I should or should not. Thanks guys you are the best 33**


	8. Chapter8

**Ok guys, I didn't get a lot of reviews but got a whole bunch of new followers. Well this chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for. Edward comes home and finally sees Bella for the first time all summer. How will he react? Will he like what he sees? You gotta read to find out.**

Bella POV

The past few weeks have been so amazingly fun. I didn't realize how much I missed my guys until they came back. Of course Alice and Jasper had a day or two to themselves to get "reacquainted". Emmett and Jake actually got along really well and Emmett has been ga-ga for Rosalie, of course she is playing hard to get.

I was really fuckin nervous for tomorrow. Ya see, tomorrow is when Edward is coming home and Alice and Esme are throwing a huge welcome back party. They are really going overboard; with all the decorations and shit a person would think that he was being raised from the dead or something.

Jasper and Jake knew the real reason behind my transformation, and yes it was a transformation; I wasn't too sure whether Em knew about or not. Anyway, I have been in some contact with Edward since the guys came home but not much. I had a feeling that Jazz and Em knew something that they weren't telling me or Alice.

After the shock of first seeing me, we went swimming at Rose's and just hung out. They told me all about camp and I admit I was drooling a little in jealousy that they got to go to a camp that I could only dream about.

Em said something about how they all were missing me and Edward was just a little annoying about talking about me too much. I just laughed, knowing he was joking, and then gave him a hard yet joking push into the pool. Everyone busted out laughing at Emmett's shocked face and wet clothes.

Right now we were all at the Cullen's house finishing up the final touches. Well Alice, Rose, Jake and Esme were finishing up. Jasper, Emmett and I were banished from the decorating committee after I tripped and ripped most of the crey **(I don't know if I spelled that correctly)** paper. It would have been fine if that was all that happened, but no. Emmett had decided to make a dog pile on top of me and pulled Jasper with him. Jasper wasn't having that then proceeded to wrestle Emmett, still with me under them!

"Em, you are an absolute idiot." I said rolling my eyes trying to keep the ice bag on my nose.

"HEY! The dog pile went perfectly fine. It was Jazz here that decided to wrestle with me. He knows I can never turn down a chance to wrestle!" Emmett whined.

"Yeah what the hell Jazz? Did you forget I was under the two of you or did you really just not give a shit?" I snapped. I didn't really care that they wrestled or that we got kicked out of decorating. I was pissed that I got kneed in the ribs by Emmett and got Jasper's foot in my nose, effectively breaking my nose.

Jazz just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled an apology. He was embarrassed and feeling a little guilty. Especially after Alice basically ripped both the guys a new one stating that my broken nose would ruin everything she had planned for tomorrow night.

I huffed and turned on the TV to watch one of my favorite shows NCIS, I just love Gibbs and Dinozo. Half way through the episode I heard my phone ring; when I looked at the caller ID I saw it was Edward. I swear my heart stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Edward." I rolled my eyes at this. Like I didn't know the guy I love's voice.

"Yeah I know who you are Edward. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing really, I am just packing up to leave tomorrow. Will I see you when I get home?"

"D'uh, of course you will see me! Although I do have to go run some errands with Jake all day but you will definitely see me at your welcome home party that Alice and your mom are throwing." I chuckled.

"Ugh! Don't remind me about that! I begged them not to do anything extravagant, how bad is the house right now?" Edward groaned, I am not gonna lie it sorta sounded sexy.

"It's not too bad, you like the color pink right?" I laughed hearing him groan more. "All I can tell you is that Emmett, Jasper and I are excluded from helping anymore. So enter the house at your own risk tomorrow."

"Do I even want to know why?" he asked uncertainly.

"It wasn't actually my fault this time. Emmett decided to grab Jazz and form a dog pile on me after I tripped and ripped the crey paper. Then Jazz decided he wanted to wrestle while I was underneath them. I got a knee in the ribs and a busted nose, no biggie." I explained, this shit happens all the time when you are a klutz like me.

"Well Jasper should have been more responsible since he knew you were underneath him." Edward growled. _WTF?_

"Edward, other than my black eye I am perfectly fine. Ribs hurt a little but I have had worse. You and I both know that." I said trying to reassure him.

"_Edward? Are you in there?"_ I heard some girl asking in the background.

"Shit, Bella I gotta go I will see you tomorrow at my party." Edward said rushed.

"Yeah ok, bye-" I tried saying but Edward hung up. Having him hang up on me this time really hurt, especially for a girl. I started thinking that maybe this whole summer and plan would turn out to be a bust.

I was just sitting on the couch getting more and more upset when I felt the couch slump considerably; I looked to my left and saw Jake had plopped down beside me.

"I know that look chica and don't even think about that stuff. I may not know him but from what I have been told, Edward is in love with you and this will help him realize it tomorrow." Jake said bumping his shoulder into mine. I let out a pathetic smile and tried to hold back some tears.

I was so emotionally drained this summer and just wanted things to be over with. Jake knew this because he quickly grew to be my confident. I couldn't talk to Alice or Esme about this stuff because they had been doing all they could to make me into a girl and I just needed a non-family member to vent too.

Jake gave me a big hug, "Plus if this doesn't work and he needs more nudging I will just pretend that I am your boyfriend to make him jealous." He added just shrugging his shoulders. That statement made me laugh, half because I just couldn't imagine kissing Jake and the other half because the thought of Edward being jealous was simply laughable.

After a couple more episodes of NCIS Jake drove me home since the house was finally decorated to Alice's standards for her twin. I was feeling a little bit better by the time I got home and went into the living room to talk with Charlie. He had been working long hours lately and I missed our chats.

"Hey pops, what's up?" I asked and plopped down on our worn down couch.

"Nothing really Bells, just watching some baseball. The Mariners are getting smoked." Charlie grumbled as I laughed.

"Well I hate to say this but I told ya dad. They just couldn't win against them." I tried to sound sympathetic but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, Yeah. Hey isn't the big unveiling happening tomorrow night? Nervous?" my dad asked breaking eye contact with the game to look at me.

"Oh god I don't even want to begin to think about it dad. What if all this work just goes to waste? What if he doesn't even notice?"

"Bella, he has to be blind or a complete idiot not to notice the changes that you have gone through since he has been gone. If he doesn't notice than it might be time to set your sights on another person who will notice."

I just stared at my dad. Was he basically telling me to go for the next person that comes on to me?

"Uhm what I mean is that if he is too stupid to realize what he has in front of him than he doesn't deserve you and you should find someone who knows what they would have." Charlie explained looking uncomfortable.

I walked over to his chair and gave him a huge hug. That was such a sweet and loving thing he just said to me, something that he doesn't express too much.

"Thanks a lot dad. You are the best. Well I am going to head up the wooden hill, Jake and I have some errands to run before we head over to the Cullen's tomorrow evening."

"OK Bells, good night. Hopefully I will be able to make it over to the party at some point. You will knock him dead. Just remember what I said."

I nodded then started up to my bedroom thinking about all that will come of tomorrow night. It will either end perfectly or disastrously.

Edwards POV

I was coming home tomorrow…

I didn't know what to think of that little fact. I missed everyone terribly but I missed Bella so much more than anyone else.

Being with Tanya all summer made me realize how much I didn't want anyone else. I mean yes I should have stopped fuck after I realized that, but once again I am only a guy. Was I ashamed that I actually used a girl like that? Yes, very, but I can't take it back and it occupied most of my time once Emmett and Jasper left.

I was getting antsy with every hour that drew my arrival closer. I decided to call Bella, what I would say I had no clue. I pressed 3 on my speed dial and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" I let out a breathe that I didn't know I had been holding

"Hey Bella, its Edward." Of course she knew how it was, I am an idiot

"Yeah I know who you are Edward. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing really, I am just packing up to leave tomorrow. Will I see you when I get home?"

"D'uh, of course you will see me! Although I do have to go run some errands with Jake all day but you will definitely see me at your welcome home party that Alice and your mom are throwing."

Jake again, I didn't want to hear that she is going out with Jake right before she sees me.

"Ugh! Don't remind me about that! I begged them not to do anything extravagant, how bad is the house right now?" I groaned, knowing my mom and twin would be going so overboard.

"It's not too bad, you like the color pink right?" She laughed making me groan more but not from thinking about the party. "All I can tell you is that Emmett, Jasper and I are excluded from helping anymore. So enter the house at your own risk tomorrow."

"Do I even want to know why?" I asked knowing that there was some mishap, probably because of Bella's clumsiness.

"It wasn't actually my fault this time. Emmett decided to grab Jazz and form a dog pile on me after I tripped and ripped the crey paper. Then Jazz decided he wanted to wrestle while I was underneath them. I got a knee in the ribs and a busted nose, no biggie." She explained.

I knew this was something that happened all the time but I was usually there to make sure she wasn't hurt too bad.

"Well Jasper should have been more responsible since he knew you were underneath him." I growled. I mean she could have suffocated!

"Edward, other than my black eye I am perfectly fine. Ribs hurt a little but I have had worse. You and I both know that." She tried to assure me… it didn't help much.

I was about to steer the conversation away from her being hurt when I heard someone coming up the stairs of my bunk hall.

"_Edward? Are you in there?"_

Jesus Christ! I forgot I was supposed to meet up with Tanya to go to the bon fire.

"Shit, Bella I gotta go I will see you tomorrow at my party." I said hurriedly, not wanting to explain who Tanya was since she wasn't someone really important.

"Yeah ok-" I hung up in her just in time as Tanya was opening the door.

I looked up and saw what she was wearing. A too tight emerald green tube top and a white skirt that reached just below her ass. It wasn't attractive at all, I was really getting sick and disgusted of how ridiculous she always looked. I stood up and walked out the door with a fake smile on my face.

Tanya kept the conversation flowing during the walk there talking about how much fun she had this summer and all the usual shit. I wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying until she started talking about us possibly visiting each other.

I snapped out of it, "What? What do you mean visits?" I asked her.

"Well, I do live in Seattle, silly. I figured we wouldn't have to stop this little thing we have going on, since we live so close." She said in a tone that sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I let out a deep sigh, "Tanya, it really has been great and everything but I thought we had agreed _we_ weren't a thing and _this_ was just for the summer."

"Yes, that is what we agreed on originally but I thought maybe things had changed. I suppose there is someone else. She can't be better than me though; I mean look at me. I am amazing, every man's dream girl." She said starting off low but ended up screeching.

"Tanya there isn't another girl but nothing has changed for me. I am sorry to hurt your feelings but you just aren't it for me." I finished the conversation and left her standing there in disbelief. I didn't even feel like going to the bon fire anymore so I just went back to my bunk. I took some Nyquil I had left over hoping that it would put me to sleep and I would wake up just in time to get on the plane home.

When I got on the plane that was taking me home to my family and Bella I couldn't have been happier. I sat in front of this annoying 5 year old that kept kicking my seat. After turning around five times to glare at him I just couldn't take it anymore. I quickly turned to his mom and asked her quite politely if she could control her little fucker of a son and get him to stop kicking my fuckin seat. She was surprised at my question and quickly told me to go to H-E-double hockey sticks. But I have to say the little fucker didn't kick my seat anymore after that.

After a long ass plane ride we finally heard the captain announce that we were getting ready to land and I was more nervous than ever. I got off the plane and I saw my family there waiting for me. Alice was practically jumping up and down, Mom had tears in her eyes, and dad just had a smile on his face and arm wrapped around my mom's shoulder. Even Em and Jasper were there, everyone was waiting for me except the one person I wanted to see the most, Bella.

When I was off the tarmac Alice came sprinting at me and jumped on me.

"Ah I missed you little twin!" She screeched in my ear.

"Oh my god, Alice! That was my ear, but yes I missed you too."

"Oh Edward, How was camp dear? Did you have fun? Make any new friends?" My mom asked the typical mom questions.

"Camp was great, I did have fun, all day sports every day. Uh, yeah, I made some friends." I replied and went to collect my luggage.

We all loaded back into the car and headed out of Seattle and back to Forks, back to my home.

"So where is Bella? I figured if Emmett and Jasper welcomed me back Bella would be here also?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

I guess it didn't come out as casual as I wanted it to be because as soon as it left my lips Alice and my mom gave each other a smirk of some sort.

"Bella had some stuff she needed to do with Jake before your party tonight. She will definitely be there tonight though." My mom explained.

I heard Alice's phone go off signifying that she had just received a text, "Actually Bella just text me saying that her and Jake are running later than expected. She is gonna be a little late to the party but says she wouldn't miss your homecoming for anything. I wonder what could be holding her up."

I just blanched thinking at all the things that could be making her and _Jake_ run late. I think I am going to throw up.

Emmett leaned over to me and said "Dude, wait till you see her! She is totally different!" He meant it to be a good thing but I truly didn't want Bella to change. She was perfect the way she was.

I simply nodded and phased out the rest of the ride home. When we pulled into the drive way it was almost five and I remembered what Bella had said on the phone yesterday about the decorations. I let out a groan and pulled my bag out of the trunk. My dad laughed and clapped me on the shoulder.

"It isn't too bad, Edward. I did have to remind Alice that you were a man and not a girl though." He laughed. I laughed with him and we walked into the house.

I was surprised at how little the decorations were inside the house. Out in the backyard was a completely different story though. Alice had transformed the backyard into a dance floor with spot lights, crey paper, balloons, a DJ stand and our Jacuzzi's lights were changing colors inside the water. It all looked really cool and like an outdoor club. All three of us guys were pushed up into my room to get ready for the party; surprise, surprise, all of our clothes had been picked out already. We were all wearing black pants, Em was wearing a dark green button down, Jasper was wearing a red button down and I was going to be wearing a blue button down shirt. I must admit we all looked pretty damn good.

Right when I stepped out of my bathroom we heard a knock on the door. I told them to come in and in stepped my sister and this blonde chick I can only presume is the girl Emmett's been drooling over. She was pretty but nothing compared to my Bella.

Alice was wearing this red strapless dress that was puffed out at the bottom, tool I think it is called. Rosalie was wearing this green dress that had ruffles over the chest going down to the top of her stomach.

"Oh good you guys are ready! Edward this is Rose, Rose this is Edward. Now that you too have met we need to get downstairs." And with that she pushed us out the door and down to the living room.

We were about an hour into the party and Bella still hadn't shown up. To say I wasn't happy would be an understatement. I was fucking pissed; how could she just forget that I was coming home tonight? My parents had gone into the house and up to bed so it was getting a little crazy. The music was loud and the dance floor was packed. I went inside to get some water to cool down. It was when I opened up the refrigerator that I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, Bella's laugh.

I looked up and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and saw her. She was wearing a blue square-neck dress with straps and god damn it her legs looked like a mile long. The skirt section of the dress was barely covering her ass, not that I really cared, I just didn't like that all the other guys would be seeing her long silky legs.

I cleared my throat and Bella turned around and our eyes met. She smiled and ran towards me. She jumped up and gave me the biggest hug, I think I died and went to heaven.

After a couple seconds like this she got off, blushed "Sorry" she mumbled

I shrugged. "There isn't anything to be sorry about. I missed you too Bells, so much."

Again she blushed. Then I heard another throat being cleared. We both turned our heads at the same time. There I saw this huge looking tan dude in my doorway.

"Oh yes I completely forgot. Edward this is Jake, Jake this is Edward." Bella said smiling at Jake.

Holy Shit! I have some competition!

**OK guys this has been the longest chapter that I have written. The end was sorta rushed because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. My semester is over and I will try to update as soon as possible but I am working over 50 hours a week so I might get a little tired. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing. It makes me write so much faster when I actually hear from the people that are reading my baby.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ****guys! Thank you soo much for all the reviews and subscriptions! They mean so much to me that you guys like the way my story is going so far! **

****

**BPOV**

I woke up with this feeling that something is going to happen today. I couldn't figure out why I felt this way until I realized that Edward was coming home. Tonight would be my grand unveiling to Edward and most of Forks. Ya see I haven't really been around much in my town. There wasn't any good shopping in Forks, says Alice, so we have mostly been up in Seattle and the Port. I am deciding over just forgetting about the whole thing and going back to sleep.

I guess that was what I did because the next thing I see is a big Native American oaf banging my door opened and running full speed at my bed. I let out a shriek that made my dad run into the room with a bat. He was looking around frantically; about to beat whatever was making me scream like a banshee until he saw what was going on. Somewhere in between my screams, I grabbed my old teddy bear and was beating Jake.

Yes, it was very funny… after it all happened, while it was happening though was another story.

So after that whole fiasco, I finally asked Jake what was going through his mind when he decided to attack me in my sleep.

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I got a text from Alice saying that you were gonna be a no show and ruin all our hard work. I needed to get you moving somehow."

"Alice needs to stop predicting shit." I grumbled and got out of bed. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was now almost 11:30 in the morning.

I realized that I really did over sleep since Jake and I needed to do a lot of errands before we could go to Edward's home coming party later on tonight.

After I jumped in the shower I grabbed a jean skirt, yellow flats and a yellow tank top. We went down stairs for a quick bowl of oatmeal and cinnamon, which was made by moi, and some orange juice.

Jake and I got into my trusty old truck and headed on towards the high way that gets us to Port Angeles. Esme thought it would be a good idea for me to get Edward a welcome home gift even though no one else was getting him anything, something about making him special and appreciated.

I just shrugged and agreed, so that is what Jake and I are doing right now. I had ordered a Seattle Mariners Jersey that had his lucky number 7 and his last name on the back. I figured this would make him feel like an actual player until he made it to the majors.

It wasn't an 'if' but a 'when' for him to get into the majors. My Edward was amazing and could do anything he wanted, and his dream was to make it to the majors.

The reason I had to go to Port Angeles was that the gift was being delivered to a very high end sports store. We also had to pick up this cake that Esme ordered to be baked. If was a huge fuckin cake and looked delicious but I doubt it would get eaten a lot since no one would want to destroy it. Then again Emmett will be there and if where there is food Emmett will destroy it.

The cake was shaped like a baseball field and looked like a pretty legit, like one of those cakes from the food network shows.

Yeah Alice gets it from her mom; Esme NEVER does anything on a small scale.

It took Jake and I about forty five minutes to get to the city than another twenty minutes to get to the sports store.

As soon as we walked in the door a sales associate walked up and greeted us. It was pretty obvious that he was checking me out and I have to say that he was pretty good looking. Once again he was nothing compared to Edward but not everyone can be Greek gods.

Jake realized that the looks the man, John, had been giving me was making me uncomfortable and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Dude, you better stop eying my girl before I call your boss." Jake barked squeezing me tighter into his side.

John stuttered his apology then asked us what we were looking for. I told him I was here to pick up an order and he quickly went into the back and retrieved the jersey. I paid for it and quickly made out way out to of the store.

"Alice will be happy hearing about this." Jake chuckled. I turned to him really confused, "You do realize that he was practically about to pounce on you right, Bells? We have completed your transformation and you are completely oblivious to how hot you really are!" Jake said with a huge smile.

"If I wasn't into batting for another team I would totally want to fuck you!" Jake exclaimed.

I balked at his sentence. After I recovered, I punched him in the stomach than stalked off down the street. He shouted that right in the middle of the busiest street in Port Angeles! I was more embarrassed than angry. Jake quickly caught up with me and apologized, and then he turned me around to face the actual way we needed to go to get to my car.

We still had to pick up Edward's cake from the bakery on the other side of town. We pulled up to Rain Drop Desserts and I pulled out Esme's credit card that she gave me to use. Jake went straight to the chocolates and special treats; I however was on a mission. I needed to get Edward's cake and high tail it out of the city in order to get home so Alice could get me ready in time for the party.

The cake came out to be almost two hundred bucks! I am pretty sure the cake lady or more like cake artist didn't appreciate my remark when she rang it up. Pretty sure it was along the lines of 'holy fucking shit! Two hundred bucks on a goddamn cake!' I didn't mean to be rude, I mean it certainly looked like it was worth that much, but come the fuck on! It is a goddamn cake that will only be eaten within four hours of the party starting.

Jake helped me get it into the back of the truck when we realized there was gonna be a problem. Yes there was enough room in the bed of the truck put someone would need to be back there to make sure it stayed in perfect condition and didn't slide around or get bird shit on it. Jake volunteered and was pretty excited about it.

When we finally got it loaded in Jake's stomach showed his face and that led him to start whining about getting something to eat. I really didn't want to since we needed to get home and ready for the party but Jake laid on the guilt trip saying how he was risking his life so that I could impress 'lover boy', his name not mine. He told me the least I could do was give him a great last meal incase he fell off the back of my truck. I gave in and took him to this Mexican restaurant we found.

About an hour and forty five minutes later, Jake had filled his stomach and even had to unbutton his pants. That was how full and how much food the idiot had eaten. I have to admit though the food was fucking amazing! After paying for the bill with Esme's card we made plans to come back here with the rest of the group. Emmett would die from the amount of great food they had. I was a little apprehensive about using Esme's card just because it wasn't mine but Jake told me that Esme said that we should go out to lunch on her. It was a thank you of some sort for us picking up the cake.

We finally got in the car, well I got in the car and Jake got _on_ the car, and headed back home. It was around 3:30 by the time we got in the car to head home and I was praying that we wouldn't hit any traffic so we could get home in time to get ready and be at the party when it started.

"Of course we just had to go and get you something to eat Jake!" I shouted out the window to that idiot.

"Hey! How the hell was I supposed to know that there was gonna be a car accident! I am not a god damn psychic over here Bella."

Oh yes, we hit traffic. We had been in practically the same spot for about 15 minutes and were already 30 minutes out on the road. I was about to hyperventilate because I _really _needed things to go smoothly. I was already at my breaking point and this fucking accident was not helping me at all.

I gave Alice a text that explained our situation and to my surprise she was actually thrilled. She said Edward's anticipation would make things so much better and easier. She actually told me not to be on time and said she would leave the dress in my room and to just get ready there.

We finally pulled up to my house an hour later and the party had already started and I was beyond a nervous wreck. Jake had to do my hair and make up because I couldn't stop shaking. That was how fucked up I was. I tried to tell myself that it was just Edward but that didn't help because he was the reason I was like this in the first place!

Jake finally had had enough with my anxiety and pulled out our emergency stash of tequila. He demanded I take a shot to calm my nerves. I complied only because I needed something to calm me down; I was even pissing myself off, that was how annoyingly nervous I was. My friend Jose actually did calm my nerves enough to actually be excited for tonight.

When Jake finished my makeup and hair I slipped on the dress and took a look in the mirror and was surprised at how beautiful I really looked.

"Wow Jake! Thanks so much you made me look amazingly beautiful." I said turning to him to give him a huge hug.

"Aw Belly babe, I had a great canvas to work on! I don't understand how you can't see how beautiful you usually are." Jake said softly. He made me tear up instantly, once he saw that he lightly smacked my arm, "Hey don't ruin your makeup, Alice will kill me."

I laughed and then gave him a quick hug and told him we needed to leave since we were already late.

We got in my truck and headed to the Cullen's house. The tequila did calm my nerves a little but I was still nervous and excited. I haven't seen Edward all summer, a lot can change over a summer and I was proof of that.

I kept running my hands over my dress trying to pick any lint off and smooth out any wrinkles that there might be. Jake just laughed as usual about my fidgetiness. We pulled up to the door and I flew out of the truck. I almost tripped on the way but Jake caught my right as I was about to hit the door. I opened the door laughing at Jake commenting about how I constantly need to wear safety pads and a helmet.

I heard someone cough and I turned around. It was my Edward, he still looked the same, which was obviously incredibly hot, and I just ran to him. He caught me and just held me in his arms. it was then that I knew this plan just had to work because I couldn't live without being in his arms for the rest of my life.

I realized that I just threw myself at him and when I looked up he was staring into my eyes. I was blushing like crazy, "I-I'm sorry." I said getting off him.

He shrugged. "There isn't anything to be sorry about. I missed you too Bells, so much."

My heart melt and I am pretty sure my face was beat red.

I heard Jake clear his throat and I remembered I completely forgot about him. I turned to Edward, "Oh yes I completely forgot. Edward this is Jake, Jake this is Edward." I said smiling; I was excited that those two were finally meeting.

Jake smiled at Edward and Edward just stood there looking sad. After a few seconds he snapped out of it and shook Jake's hand.

"Well Jack, I hope you have been taking care of my girl Bella. She can be a handful." Edward said squeezing Jake's hand.

"Yeah don't I know it! Don't worry though she was safe and sound with me this summer. Oh and it's Jake by the way." Jake said smiling and wringing out his hand. I guess Edward didn't know his own strength.

After that Edward looked like he was gonna be sick and excused himself. I was really upset and concerned for him. I wanted to follow him to see what was up but I saw Alice heading my way and knew then and there that that wasn't going to be possible.

****

**Hey guys I really am sorry about how long it has been taking me to update but I am going to school fulltime and working fulltime and taking care of my siblings so it's a little hard lol. I know this isn't as long as my normal chapters but I just wanted to get something out for you guys to read so you wouldn't forget about this story. Well I hope you guys will like it and PLEASE don't forget to leave reviews! Let me know how you think I am doing and if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see and I will try to work them in!**

**Also I wanna throw a little shout out to this story I have started beta'ing it is called It's Complicated by ihartrpattz. I love this story and she is amazingggg. Ok well don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so I decided I will be updating more, they just wont be as long as the chapters were before. So here is chapter 10. I hope you all like it.**

****

I was really confused by Edward's reaction to meeting Jake and then just leaving me like that. WTF I haven't seen him all summer and he just barely said two sentences to me before running off.

I didn't have much time to think about it further before Alice came at me full speed.

"Bella, You look so good! I have out done myself again of course. Did you see what I did? I matched you and Edward perfectly just like I did with Em and Rose and Jasper and I. Get it? Maybe Edward will see how well you guys look together and it will happen tonight!" she squealed.

I pulled her off me, "Al, I don't think that's gonna happen. I saw him and then he left right after I introduced him to Jake. He looked upset and I don't know what I did." I said feeling tear start to well up in my eyes.

Alice looked at me sympathetically then had a look of realization. "Bella! He thinks you and Jake are together, like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That can't be possible! Jake is completely gay." I said as if it was obvious because well it is obvious.

"Ed doesn't know that. He hasn't been around these last few months and unless you told him that then he doesn't know. OMGSH this means he is totally jealous! This is amazing! Oh Jake, could you and Emmett would bring in the cake from Bella's truck?" Jake just shrugged and went to find Emmett. "Bella you have to go find him and talk to him, and for God's sake be flirty, DON'T be a guy!" Alice huffed and pushed me towards Edward's room.

I knocked on his door and hear "go away"

"Ed? It's me Bella. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Bella? Sure come in." I opened his door and saw him sitting on his bed putting away a picture.

I walked over to his bed and sat down. I gave him a big hug that I tried to show him how much I missed him.

"Shouldn't you be with _Jake?_" He sneered.

"No I came to be with you of course. I missed you Ed, like crazy."

"I'm sure Jake kept you occupied enough."

"Enough Ed, Jake is just my friend! In fact he wouldn't be interested in me any way" I shouted.

"Why not? You are a beautiful girl; any guy would be crazy not to like you. I didn't tell you how nice you look tonight." Ed said with a rare blush on his face after.

'_Yeah any guy but the one I want, You.'_ I thought. "Thank you, but I really meant it. He would be more into you than me." I tried to hint at.

"Wha-Oh! You mean he's gay? The guy you came in with that was wearing the sports jersey?"

I bumped his shoulder with mine and laughed, "Yes, that guy. He is completely batting for the same team as me."

We laughed our asses off and it felt really good. We both leaned back onto his bed and just looked at his ceiling. He had these mirrors on his ceiling and some may think it's tacky but I really thought it was cool.

He was lying next to me on his back with his eyes closed. I looked up onto his ceiling at him and just stared at him. This was my favorite side of Edward, completely at peace and letting his guard down. I just relished in this time to ourselves, it was just how it always has been, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, best friends for practically all of our lives.

I couldn't help but wonder if we ever did become something more if anything would change between us. Would we still be able to joke around, watch sports, make fun of each other? I would really hope so because that was what I love so much about our relationship, the fact that we could actually be ourselves and not worry about what each other thought.

As I was thinking this I assumed Edward had fallen asleep since he still had his eyes closed and hadn't said anything in like fifteen minutes.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking but why did you go through this whole transformation? Was it really for your benefit or did you do it for someone else?" Edward asked with his eyes still closed.

"Um it was a little bit of both. Like I said in the beginning, I will be graduating this year and not one guy has ever really looked twice at me. HELL, you guys just realized I wasn't a guy this spring really! I also want to feel better about myself and believe it or not dressing like this does give me more confidence." I explained.

"That's not true about the guy thing you know. I know a couple guys that have noticed you before. Any guy that hasn't would have to be completely blind. Em and I have had to threaten guys before because of shit they were saying about you." Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was in shock because this was the first time I had ever heard anything about any guy liking me. I sorta just laid there in shock when Edward draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me a little closer. This wasn't anything different or special, we would always do this when we would sit next to each other. I guess he did this as a sister/brother thing cuz he would sometimes do this to Alice. My heart on the other hand I thought was gonna explode.

He pulled me closer and I felt his lips on my head, "Please don't ever change for a guy. We are stupid and if a guy can't see how amazing and beautiful you are with out all that crap then he doesn't deserve you." I think I had tears forming and all I wanted to do was tell him that I loved him.

We just laid there for another five minutes when all of a sudden we heard a bang on the door.

"OK ENOUGH ALONE TIME GUYS! We have a whole party down here and everyone wants to talk to both of you guys. Get your asses out here and party!" we heard Alice shouting at us.

"I guess we should get you back to your party, huh?" I said standing up and grabbing his hand to pull him up.

"I don't wanna!" he whined like a five year old.

"Come on, it will be fun we got you a big boy that looks like a baseball park!" I said acting like his mother. He just stared at me for a couple seconds than we both busted out laughing.

Again he slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked out to greet Alice who was tapping her foot on the floor waiting not so patiently for us to come out.

Alice gave me a look asking if something happened, my smile faltered but only for a second as I shook my head no but then had to practically pull Edward down the stairs to his welcome back party.

****

**OK guys here is chapter 10! It is shorter but if you guys noticed I updated sooner. I have gotten a couple reviews saying that people wouldn't mind if the chapters were shorter as long as I updated more. Would that be ok for you guys? Let me know and please review so I know if you like the chapter! Thanks guys love you mucho!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK guys thanks for the reviews and all the alerts and favorites! It always makes me smile to get those emails ****On to the chapter 11! and yes this is the second chapter in one month! WHOO go me**

Edward was pulled away from me by Emmett about an hour ago and I haven't seen him since. When we got downstairs Jake and Rose gave me the same look that Alice did but I gave them the shake of my head to signify that nothing of great importance to the plan had really happened.

After everyone had cake, Jasper and Emmett brought out their special punch. I don't know what was in it but it was delicious! I couldn't stop drinking it!

I was getting really frustrated with the fact that I lost Edward and every time I found him, he was chatting it up with a different girl from our school.

Weird things have been happening this whole hour. Guys that have never even looked my way during school have been coming up to talk to me. I guess Alice has been doing this right all along. I do have to admit that I like the attention.

I figured if I wasn't going to get any attention from my best friend I should at least enjoy the attention I was getting from other guys.

I danced with Mike, Eric, John and even Ben. Ben was just for fun though because his girlfriend Angela is the sweetest girl I have ever met.

A couple hours and many more cups of deliciousness later, I was dancing with Tyler when all of a sudden I felt really, really dizzy. I excused myself and marched up to Emmett, who was talking to Edward.

"Hey you three! What did you put in your punch Emmetts?" Yes there were three Emmetts at this point.

"Um, my Rum Punch? Are you ok Bels?" Emmett said looking really confused and concerned.

"Oh I am fine! I am having a great time, I love to dance did ya know that?" I think I shouted at the three Emmetts and Edward. "I love music; I love to dance so much I think I like it better than baseball!" I exclaimed in awe since baseball is my shit.

They both laughed at me for some reason. "Bella, how much did you have to drink tonight?" Edward said with his stupid hot smirk.

"Wipe that sexy smirk off your mouth Cullen." I slurred pointing at his mouth, "To be perfectly honest, I lost count of how many cups of red deliciousness I have drunken." I told them proudly.

They had to be shocked since I was never a big drinker to begin with, since my dad is the police chief and everything.

"Oh this is too great!" Emmett said with a big shit eating grin, "Hey Jazz, get your ass over here! Our Bels is shit faced."

"Shhh! I am so not shit faced Emmetts. I am just feeling pretty good right about now." I protested.

I saw Jasper walking towards us and for some reason I really felt like giving him a big hug. So I did. He hugged me back and asked what he did for this hug. I told him it was because he was the awesome-est. I heard a low growl, then Alice laugh "OK Bella stop trying to steal my man."

"Alice I would never ever try to steal Jazz from you! You know how much I love-"

"Bella! I was just kidding. I know you would never do that, you _love_ our friendship too much." Alice said interrupting me, than I remembered that Edward was right next to me and I almost let it slip that I was in love with my best friend. Thank God for Alice.

I guess 3 Emmetts were smarter than one because he realized that I was not my usual self and figured out if he asked the right questions in the right way I would tell the truth. So far I have told them that I still sleep with my blanket my mom made me when I was two, that I was still a virgin (which Emmett and Jazz were happy about), that I thought Mike was sorta cute, and that Alice made me wear a thong and it was really uncomfortable. Yeah… and he kept the drinks coming.

After about an hour of interrogation I felt really sick and stood up way too quickly. I guess Edward saw I was going to be sick and ushered me upstairs into his private bathroom. After I was done purging all contents out of my stomach I realized my best friend was holding my hair away up for me. He was the sweetest guy ever. He brought me a spare tooth brush with little paste and a paper cup to rinse my mouth with.

He gave me a pair of his basket ball shorts, which I just slipped on under my skirt part of the dress. I couldn't figure out how to get the damn dress off so he had to help me. I was too far gone that I didn't even care that he saw me in my bra. He then gave me one of his shirts to wear, than tucked me into his big, warm bed. I think he stayed with me until I was asleep because I don't remember him leaving the room. The last thing I do remember is looking at Edward with a big smile on my face and inhaling the sent of Edward that was all over his sheets.

I woke up the next day feeling like there was hundreds of tiny construction workers jack hammering on my skull. I also noticed that something heavy was holding me down to the bed. I turned my head and let out a small scream. I was totally not expecting to see Edward all cuddled into my back! I guess I screamed a little too loud because Edward jerked up and was looking around wildly.

He noticed me in his bed and realized I was just shocked to see us in bed together. Of course my scream did not help my construction job that was going on in my head. I let out a groan and fell back onto the pillow.

That prick actually started laughing at my ailment! He then pointed to the bottle of water and three extra strength Tylenols on his bed side table. After sticking the pills in my mouth and downing practically the whole bottle of water, I asked if I did anything to embarrass myself, to which he just laughed. He then told me to prepare myself cuz I told Emmett that Mike Newton was 'sorta cute', what underwear I had on and that I was still a virgin. He whispered the last part cuz I guess he was embarrassed for me. I let out an embarrassed laugh and decided to get out off bed.

I realized that I wasn't wearing my dress and _then_ realized I didn't have any of my regular clothes here either. I looked at Edward and just shrugged and left his room. I figured none of our friends would be up yet and maybe I could make them all breakfast. At least we would all be stuffed and hung over, that would definitely be better than starving and hung over. I was dreading seeing Emmett though, he just never learned to stop with the jokes.

Cant fuckin wait…

**OK guys here is chapter 11. it is a short one but I hope you all like it! Also I want to throw a shout out to this girl and her AMAZING story that I have been beta'ing, the story is called It's Complicated and it is by iheartrpattz. Check it out when you can. Not much happened in this chapter but I just wanted to get the party over with and yes there will be an Edwards POV of the party. I know I could have had more with Bella but once I started writing I just couldn't control what I was typing lol. PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEWS! 3 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys sorry about this being so late but I finally got my laptop back into working order and hurricane Irene also hit my city. So without further ado here is chapter 12!**

****

EPOV

Emmett had pulled me away from Bella about 30 minutes ago and I was currently being held against my will stuck talking to Jessica Stanley. I don't have anything against her really, just that her main job is harassing me and she is great at it.

Ok, ok I may have hooked up with her once or twice but that was just because we were bored and I told her before hand that this was just for fun and didn't mean anything. She agreed both times but that still doesn't mean she hasn't tried anything since. Besides that was like last year, other than Tanya I haven't really wanted to hook up with anyone for some reason.

Any way back to the present, as I am pretending to give a shit about whatever parties I missed this summer I was really trying to keep my eye on Bella. She was looking so damn beautiful and hot; it wasn't really safe for her to be alone with this many guys from our school at the party.

My parents went to bed a while ago and as soon as we knew for sure they were safely upstairs Emmett brought out the alcohol. I really meant to go back over to her but I kept getting bombarded by other girls. They seriously wouldn't stop! All I wanted to do was talk and dance with my Bella. But other guys were instead of me, almost every time I was able to get away from a girl Bella would be talking to another guy. I just couldn't win tonight. About an hour after we were separated I was chatting with Emmett when Bella came walking towards a little more clumsily than usual. She had this weird look on her face, I want to say it looked like concentration and seriousness but she actually looked constipated.

"Hey you three! What did you put in your punch Emmetts?" Three? Emmetts? What or who the fuck is she talking about?

"Um, my Rum Punch? Are you ok Bels?" Emmett said trying to look concerned but really trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh I am fine! I am having a great time, I love to dance did ya know that?" she shouted at the two of us. "I love music; I love to dance so much I think I like it better than baseball!" she again screamed in an awed voice and flailing her arms around, almost smacking my drink out of my hands and hitting Em in the face.

Both of us couldn't hold it in any more and busted out laughing. "Bella, how much did you have to drink tonight?" I asked after I finally calmed down and stopped laughing.

"Wipe that sexy smirk off your mouth Cullen." She responded slurred , "To be perfectly honest, I lost count of how many cups of red deliciousness I have drunken." She explained with a proud attitude.

_Sexy smirk? I think I am liking this drunk Bella more and more._

I have been trying to get Bella drunk for a while and the one party I am not around her she gets drunk! Go figure. I was pretty sure Emmett was in shock at first since Bella always argued that we shouldn't drink and here she was drunk as a skunk. His shock wore off pretty quickly though.

"Oh this is too great!" Emmett said with a big shit eating grin, "Hey Jazz, get your ass over here! Our Bels is shit faced."

"Shhh! I am so not shit faced Emmetts. I am just feeling pretty good right about now." Bella explained, totally didn't help her case.

Jasper started walking to our group and for some reason Bella gave him a huge hug. I may or may not have growled a little. Jasper of course returned the hug laughing and asked what he did to deserve such an awesome hug. It was because he was the awesome-est. Her exact words not mine, then Alice laugh "OK Bella stop trying to steal my man."

"Alice I would never ever try to steal Jazz from you! You know how much I love E-"

"Bella! I was just kidding. I know you would never do that, you _love_ everyone and our friendship too much." Alice interrupted her from going on with her sentence. When she started to say this word beginning with E I thought hey maybe she was going to say my name but it was wishful think of course. Maybe it was the couple drinks I had in me that made me swear she was going to say my name.

Emmett, the genius he is, decided to play the truth game with Bella. Its like truth or dare but you don't get a choice. Bella wasn't putting up much of a fight answering the questions. Emmett was in absolute heaven.

He asked her what she slept with in bed, if she was still a virgin, if she thought Newton was cute and what underwear she was wearing.

Her answers, which she gave happily, were: her baby blanket, yes _(I__was__happy__and__turned__on__about)_, sorta, and a blue thong to match with her dress _(I__will__have__to__thank__Alice__for__that__image__later__… __maybe__not)_.

I noticed that Emmett kept the drinks coming and was getting a little angry with him. Bella wasn't used to drinking to begin with and he just wanted to get her even drunk just for his enjoyment. I mean I know Emmett loves Bella and will do anything to protect her but sometimes he just doesn't know when to stop.

Around an hour after the 'game' started I noticed Bella looking sick and knew that's how she felt when she stood up very quickly. I followed her and quickly showed her to the bathroom in my room. It was shortly after she stepped into the bathroom thing that every she ate and drank made an appearance. I felt bad since she had tears coming down her eyes as her head was in the toilet. I knew that she hates throwing up and from the sound of it, it sounded like it was hurting her throat. I bent down and held her hair and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Once she was done throwing up she must have realized I was there and gave me a weak smile, it was still a beautiful one. I quickly let go of her hair and brought her a toothbrush she sometimes uses when she spends the night. I also figured she would be tired and uncomfortable in her dress so I pulled out one of my old basketball shorts.

She seemed drunk still and couldn't get the rest of her dress off. She let out an frustrated sigh, stopped and looked at me with pleading eyes, those same eyes that she knew I couldn't say no too. I unzipped the back of her blue dress all the way and gently pulled the dress up and over her shoulders and head. I looked down briefly and saw something lacey and blue. I let out a groan that I am sure she heard but goddamn it she was wearing a lacey blue bra that looked sinful against her skin. I ran over to my bureau and pulled out a big black shirt to cover her up but the image will always be in my mind.

Once she was situated in my clothes, which again she looked too good in, I tucked her into my bed and I laid down above the covers with her. I stayed with her till she went to sleep. I also locked my room so that no one could come in but Bella, if she needed to, could go out. I didn't trust any guys at my high school, definitely not while they had been drinking at least.

After I locked the door I went down stairs to let everyone know that Bella wasn't feeling good and that she was asleep in my room. I saw Alice give Rose and Jake a look and I just shook my head. I know what that look from my twin meant and I desperately wished something did happen.

The party lasted another hour and a half. I was over the girls hanging all over me while barely wearing any clothes. It was all the same shit just a different party. I did have fun chatting and catching up with Ali and getting to know Rose and Jake. They are both actually really cool and already fit in with the group perfectly. It was obvious that Em and Rose liked each other and it was really hysterical to watch them dance around each other. Jake was funny as hell and much to my surprise knew his shit about sports. When the party ended Jake and I gave the people who weren't able to drive home rides then after the last person Jake went home himself. I went up to my room and smiled to myself when I saw that Bella was still asleep. I made sure that she was fine and went under my covers to go to sleep. I dreamt of Bella that night, just Bella and I and she grabbed for my hand and just smiled a huge smile.

I woke up to a scream, which made my jump out of my fuckin skin. I looked around and saw it was just Bella. She looked at my with a questioning stare and I realized she probably doesn't remember much from last night much less why we are in the same bed. I knew she had to have had a headache and I am sure that her screaming did not help. After she stopped screaming she let out a groan and fell back to my bed.

I had to laugh because this scenario has happened multiple times but I was the one in pain and Bella was the one laughing at me. Since I have been in her spot numerous times I just nudged her and pointed to the bottle of water and pain medicine that I left on the counter last night.

She greedily took the pills and chugged the bottle of water. After doing that she turned to me with weary eyes, "OK, did I do anything to embarrass myself last night?", I just had to laugh.

"Well nothing exceptionally embarrassing. Just be prepared to face Emmett. You told him that you think Mike Newton is sorta cute, what kind of underwear you were wearing and that you are still a virgin." I started off teasing but when I got to her being a virgin I lowered my voice.

Don't get me wrong, they guys and I have worked hard to keep all the perverts away from our Bella. And I knew she never even had a boyfriend before but hearing that she was still a virgin just made something happen inside me.

She let out a nervous laugh then jumped off my bed. She seemed surprised to find that she wasn't wearing her dress from last night. She looked up at me and started blushing as she realized that I was the only would have done that. I loved her blush, I knew she hated her blush but I thought it was beautiful and cute.

I watched her take a deep breath, give herself an internal pep talk, nod to herself then leave the room. She was too adorable!

I laughed when I thought about the ways Emmett was going to torture Bella today at breakfast/lunch. I got out of bed and headed downstairs to find Emmett and Rosalie coming out of the guest room. Hmmm that's interesting. They didn't seem like they say me, since the guest room is closer to the stairs than my room and on the same side of the hallway.

"Yo bro!" I shouted making both of them jump.

"Oh, hey Edward. This isn't what it looks like dude. I just didn't want her to sleep on the couch and since your guest room is practically my room I always call it. I was just being a gentleman… yes a gentleman." Emmett said hurriedly.

Like I actually gave a shit about what went on in the guest room. It wouldn't have been the first girl he had in the guest room.

Rose just sighed and walked down stairs leaving us to talk and gossip. Yes, boys gossip too, we just gossip about things that have to do with us.

"So Em what really happened in the room?" I just had to ask him

"Honestly nothing! I really like her, its totally different with her. We just slept in the same bed, nothing more. She is amazing." He said with a big goofy smile on his face.

I just gave him a man slap on the back and we both walked downstairs. When we got to the last step we both smelled the most delicious smell you could smell when your hung over… pancakes. Em and I looked at each other, smiled and ran to the kitchen. Bella always makes them for us. It was sorta our morning after tradition.

As I got into the kitchen I was in awe at the massive amounts of food. When she saw Emmett she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys, take a seat and I will bring over your food." She said surprisingly chipper for how much she was drinking last night.

She sat my plate down in front of me, it had about four pancakes with about 6 strips of bacon. It was a pretty large amount of food for me normally but this morning it was a God send. Before I dug into my meal I looked at Em's plate and my mouth dropped.

He had two plates of his favorite blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes smothered in maple syrup and another whole plate of bacon.

I knew what she was trying to do. She thought that if he buttered him up with food he wouldn't tease her so much about last night. I on the other hand knew it wouldn't work.

Emmett looked at me smiling, nodded and both bit into our pile of deliciousness. As we were eating Alice, Jasper and Jake also made an appearance. The three of them got normal size portions and we all sat at the kitchen table in silence.

Finally after thirty minutes Emmett was done his food, yes all of it, and looked up at Bella with his shit-eating grin. I knew her plan did not work.

"So Bells, Mike Newton huh?" Em smiled while leaning back in his chair.

Bella's face paled, I felt bad for her. "Em come on man, she was annihilated last night. She can't be held liable to anything she said." I _tried_ to help put he was having none of that.

"Ed I know she was but I just wanted to let her know that I think Mike might have actually heard you say he was cute AND that she was still a virgin. She was pretty loud last night." Emmett shrugged.

Jasper looked at me with a pointed look, he knew Mike had always had this obsession with our Bells and knew if he _had_ heard her say that our job this school year would be even harder.

I saw Bella looking upset and she quickly left the room. I looked at everyone letting them know I got this. I always came to Bella when I was upset and vice versa.

She went out on to the porch and was sitting on a chair that was hidden from view of the kitchen. She wasn't crying but she was definitely close. I moved closer and called her name so I wouldn't scare her.

She turned around and gave a weak smile.

"I don't know why I am this upset. I mean its not that big of a deal that people know I'm a loser virgin right? I am sure everybody knew that already. I haven't even had a boyfriend so how could I _not_ be a virgin." Bella said rambling on trying to make it seem like she was ok. I obviously knew better.

"B, its ok to be upset. Having everyone know your private business is a scary and embarrassing thing to go through. I do have one thing to say about it though, I am glad you are." I said trying to make her feel less ridiculous.

Bella gave me a questioning look. "I'm glad you haven't had sex. Guys around here don't know how to treat women like you. You deserve better than a back seat fuck, and way better than any guy at this school. Trust me I hear all about their pathetic tries at sex. You are way to beautiful to be crying and too smart to give what happened last night any second thoughts. We have all been subjected to Emmett's games."

She launched herself at me and started crying. I was trying to help her feel better, not make her cry! "Aw Bella, I am sorry I didn't want to make you cry! I was just trying to make you see your better than you think. Please stop crying, you know I don't do well with you crying." I pleaded with her

She looked up at my with her puffy red eyes and smiled a genuine smile, "thanks Edward. You did make my feel better, it just sucks because I haven't had a boyfriend and barely even done more than make out with someone. How can I believe that I deserve better than the guys at school when I haven't even tried or been given the chance?" She asked me. I never even knew that she was self conscious of her experience or lack there of.

"Well I guess your just gonna have to take my word for it. But Bella, if you like someone at school just go for it. Like I said you are amazing and beautiful, any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend."

She reached up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left to join the rest of the group back in the house.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the warm feeling on my cheek. I think I was smiling, I can't be too sure. As I walked back in the house I saw that no one was in the kitchen so I went into the living room where I heard Emmett's laugh.

Jasper saw me, "Yo dude, we are gonna play some basketball if you want to play with us?" I said yes then went upstairs to change into some baskeball shorts and a wife beater.

This year was definitely going to be an interesting one. I needed to find a way to tell Bella how I feel about her before I lose her to someone in our school, maybe for good.

**OK guys please don't kill me! I finally got my computer back and working and than my state got hit with Hurricane Irene and THAN school and work have been piling up on me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It does help me write faster if I know and read peoples thoughts about this story and how it is going. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	13. Chapter 13

OK guys love you all so much! Had some great reviews and so many new people have subscribed to this story I just had to give a big thank you and shout out to all the new readers! In this chapter I have skipped ahead a week or two so that they are all in their senior year at Forks High. Also I need to know if you guys would prefer Edward and Bella to get together really soon, like next chapter, or wait till we are a little further along in the story. I have plans for both options and just wanna keep my readers happy so just let me know!

BPOV

So today is the first day of school and I am actually nervous. This year is going to be totally different that all the others. This is our senior year, our last year all together, plus I have changed into an actually woman.

I looked at all my new clothes in my closet and was at a total loss at what to wear. I always made fun of Alice whenever she would go into a fit about having no clothes yet her closet was jam-packed but now I totally get it!

'_Oh my god, I just said totally wayyy too much. I need to stop hanging out with Alice and Rose.' _

I quickly called Alice and before I could even get a hello out she told me to wear a pair of skinny jeans, with my black, belted button-front shirt and some chunky tribal jewelry. She was about to suggest what shoes to wear but I told her I was going to wear my new pair of Melrose that just came in from shoedazzle. She laughed and said that was exactly what she was going to tell me to wear.

She is psychic I am telling you!

I hung up with her and got dressed into my outfit and walked down stairs, into the kitchen. I made some cheerios for myself and Charlie, gotta keep his old heart healthy, and yelled upstairs for him to get his lazy ass up.

A few minutes later I hear him grumbling, "Ya know I think it is supposed to be the dad telling his daughter to get their ass up on the first day of school. Not the other way around."

"Since when have we ever been the conventional type of family?" I replied pushing his bowl towards him. "Now eat."

"Yes mom." He deadpanned making us both laugh.

We ate in silence as usual then when I saw that it was time to go I put our bowls into the sink, kissed my dad on the cheek and ran out the door. To my surprise a silver Volvo was blocking my beloved beast of a truck. Edward. I looked in his Volvo and to my surprise he wasn't in it. I heard his tell tale whistle and spun around.

"Hey there, looks like some asshole parked your car in. Need a ride?" he asked smirking and leaning against my house.

"Hmm well maybe the said asshole would have a heart and move his mom mobile so I can get to school on time." I replied.

"Hey! That is no mom mobile and it beats that piece of shit truck."

"Oh hell no, you did not just say that! You better take that back."

"Or what?" he asked again smirking… I really hate his smirk sometimes.

I had to think quickly for a good threat of black mail. "Or else I will email everyone in our senior class that picture of you in a dress from like 6th grade." And down went his smirk; I knew I won that fight.

"Listen Bells, just get in the car alright?"

I huffed and got in his car, I did not want to be late for the first day senior year.

It was weirdly awkward during the drive. Edward apparently lost all knowledge of how to speak and when I tried to get the conversation going but he could only grunt.

I don't get what happened because we were just joking around not 5 minutes earlier.

'_Whatever, if he wanted to be an ass than so be it.'_ I thought to myself.

When we got to the school I left him in the parking lot but not before saying thanks. I may be angry but I still can't ignore the fucker.

When I reached my locker I open it up put my backpack in there and pull out my purse. I couldn't stop thinking about why Edward was acting that way. I only made myself angrier and slammed my locker shut.

"Woah! Who made you so made this early." I heard a voice that made me scream. I turned to see Mike Newton standing next to me.

"Mike you just scared the shit out of me!" I said catching my breath and laughing.

"Sorry Bella, just saw that you seemed upset and wanted to see if everything was ok." Mike explained blushing a little.

"Oh no its all cool, just got in a little argument with someone. No big deal." I shrugged it off, not really wanting to talk to him.

See, Mike is cute and nice but nowhere near Edward. I don't even know why I told the house party I like him. Now I am going to have Mike stalking me _all_ year like he did with Jessica Stanley last year.

Thankfully the five-minute bell rang signaling students to get to class, saved by the bell… literally.

"It was great seeing you Mike. I still have to get my schedule, maybe we will have some classes together." I said backing away from him, as soon as I was done talking I turned around and headed off to the office.

Surprisingly there weren't many people in line anymore. I greeted Ms. Cope and she asked about my dad. I think she has a crush on him; she always blushes when she sees him or talks about him.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had gym first period then Honors English, Honors History, Lunch, Math and Honors Biology.

After I read my schedule I texted everyone to see if I had any classes with them. Apparently Emmett, Jasper and Edward were in my gym class. Alice was in my honors English, Rose and Jasper were in my honors history, I had lunch with everyone, Jake was in my math and Edward was in my biology. For some reason Edward was in every single science class I ever took.

I ran to my gym class, into the locker room, got changed quickly and headed out. I loved gym period. I am clumsy but when I play sports my clumsiness disappears.

Mr. Clapp tells us we are going to start with basketball and that today we were just going to have free play. I started to walk towards my guys when a pushup bra blocked my path. I looked up from the boobs that were in my face and saw Jessica Stanley.

"Uh, hi Jess. Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually its me that will be helping you today."

I just gave her a blank stare. I had no clue what the hell she could possibly help me with.

"Well, I can't help but notice that you are dressing more girly. Here is a little advice for you; girls aren't good at sports. It's like an unwritten girl rule. When you play basketball here's what you do. Miss some baskets!" Jessica looked at me like she was bestowing me with some great gift or knowledge.

I was in shock; I haven't missed many shots since eighth grade. I can't just miss one on purpose.

"Yes you can. Guys don't like loosing, especially loosing to a girl. Trust me." Jessica said and walked back to her friends.

I started to think about what Jessica just told me and once I got over my shock I realized she was right. Look at all the ditzy girls that seem to never be single or without a boy drooling over her.

I knew what I had to start doing.

I continued walking towards the guys and we started playing two on two. After about 20 minutes the game was tied. Emmett fouled me and as I stood on the foul line I hesitated. This went against everything, I could change but I couldn't be someone I am not. But I'm not being anyone different I am just not being the best that I can be, right?

I had made up my mind and I was ready. I raised my arms and shot the ball, the first shot missed. Jasper cheered me on saying it's ok and that I can still make the other one. _You're wrong Jasper. I am sorry._ Once I had the ball back in my possession I took another shot and missed the second one.

Complete silence.

They had a look of pure shock and confusion on their faces. I felt weird and ashamed. I felt like I just told them that there would be no more major league baseball next season. _That_ was how shocked they were.

Thank God Coach Clapp blew his whistle signifying the end of gym. I quickly walked into the locker room and changed out of my clothes. As I was walking out I passed Jessica and saw her give me a thumbs up and smile. I weakly smiled and got the hell out of there. I felt like a fake and I wasn't happy but I knew it was what had to happen.

Unfortunately, as a punishment for missing the _two_ foul shots Emmett and Edward were all over me.

"Dude, what the hell happened just now?" Emmett asked still confused.

"I just missed the damn shots, Em. It's not a big deal. It happens to people all the time." I mumbled.

"Not to you Bells." Edward pointed out.

"I just had an off game. I don't know why it is such a goddamn big deal. I missed two fuckin shots so sue me." I shouted and stormed away. Yes I know, real mature but at this point I just wanted to go home.

My bad mood continued throughout English and History. During history Jasper leaned over to me and whispered, "I know something is wrong B. I also know it most likely has to do with whatever Jessica said to you before the game. I just wanted you to know that you can come to me for anything and I won't tell the guys." After that he sat back in his seat.

See this is why I love Jasper. He just gets when I need to be left alone or when something is wrong. He doesn't push or ignore it like Edward does and he isn't too dense to not see it like Emmett is.

I quickly whispered back my thanks. It felt nice to have someone that I know won't gossip about my problems. The fact that he is one of my best friends since forever makes it even better.

I was in a better mood so I decided to listen to my teacher drone on about what is going to be expected of us this year in Honors US History II. I already selected jasper as my partner simply because he is the best in the class. Our first project was due in two weeks and it was about the Civil war. I saw Jasper do his little fist pump and had to smile.

We would have to pick either a general, soldier or civilian and research their life during the war and how they made an impact. Jasper and I made plans to meet up this weekend to pick someone and start our research. The bell rang and all the students stood up and left the class.

I did an internal fist pump because it was now time for lunch and I was fucking starving.

I was walking quickly towards the cafeteria when Mike Newton stepped directly into my path.

I looked up at Mike trying to convey my annoyance but apparently he didn't get it since he had a huge smile on his face.

"What is it Mike? I am really hungry."

"Well I was just thinking about what happened at Cullen's party."

I groaned, knowing what he was talking about, "Look Mike I am sorry and was really wasted. I didn't even remember saying any of that. I would love to talk to you more about it but I _need_ to eat."

I was trying to tell him politely to leave me the fuck alone. I really need to stop being subtle and just be a bitch to this guy.

He nodded and grabbed my books, "OK lets go!"

I couldn't fucking believe this guy. Like really?

"So I have noticed a few changes about you lately, Bella."

I didn't want to encourage him to continue.

"Well you look really nice. I never knew what you looked like outside of sports clothes."

Well that was sorta nice of him. "Thanks Mike." I said letting out a small smile.

I guess he took that as a good sign and started talking all about his summer vacation and trip down to Portland, Oregon. I could have cared less but I nodded and agreed at all the right parts.

When we finally reached the cafeteria and I let out a sigh of relief at the thought of freedom and food.

Our cafeteria was small but fit the whole senior class with some room to spare. The walls were a pale blue with white and black tiling for the floor. Most of the people in my year already had tables that their friends usually sat at. Our group's table was near the windows and the door to the outside. Mike's table was on the other side of the room, which is why I was confused when he didn't sit down. I blew it off thinking he needed to get food.

I walked to where the food was served and got myself a cheeseburger, cheese fries and a can of Pepsi. I paid for my food and went to quickly sit down in between Jake and Edward. I greeted everyone and was just about to take a bite into my cheeseburger when I heard a cough from behind me. I put my burger down and turned around and guess who was behind me. Mike Newton.

He smiled at me and literally pushed Edward out of his seat and took it. I raised my eyes to Edward he just shrugged then sat across from me.

I grabbed some of Jake's food and he grabbed some of mine. We were all laughing, eating and having a great lunch. I sorta felt bad for Mike since we were all really close so we were kind of ignoring him while not meaning too.

Jake and I were arguing back and forth about baseball when he made some comment about that's why I am his girl. Mike looked up quickly, "Are you two going out?"

Everyone looked up at him and started laughing. I explained to him that Jake and I were just really close and we definitely are not going out.

Mike than pulled on my elbow trying to get my attention quietly, I leaned over, "Bella would you maybe like to go out with me this weekend? See a movie or something?"

For the first time ever it was dead silent at my table. I was in shock since no one has ever asked me out before.

"Uh um can I give you an answer later? I need to see if I can."

"Yeah, sure! Just let me know. I'll see everyone later!"

As soon as he got up, the bell rang and everyone left the table. I looked at Edward trying to see his reaction. His face was completely blank of emotion. Alice came up to me and whispered that her and Rose were coming over after school and that they expect to hear everything that happened this morning and that will happen during the car ride home.

God I haven't even thought about getting home. Edward hadn't told me that he couldn't take me home so I can only assume that's what I was going to do. I am soo not looking forward to that car ride home. With a huge sigh I got my books from my locker and went to my next class.

****

**OK guys here is chapter 13! I actually had this all planned out and ready to write a while ago but like every other plans I have life got in my way. The last couple paragraphs were supposed to be longer but I just wanted to get this out to you so everyone could read it. Let me know what you guys think of it! I am hoping to get at least 125 reviews before posting a new chapter so review review review! lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK guys I just want to say thank you to all that are still with me in this. So I got my promotion at work, being an assistant manager is not easy! Also there was of course major drama with my family and I got a new boyfriend. All of which are not excuses but this one is a legit reason. My computer crashed, yes the one that I _just_ got fixed back in august, so I had to get a new one and start this chapter over from scratch. Well I hope you guys won't be disappointed. Oh, another thing I just wanted to let you guys know that yes some of my grammar may be wrong but I am writing how kids talk today and let's face it, where most of the population are concerned, grammar is a dying art.**

****

I walked into my math class not totally looking forward to it. Math is one of my worse subjects along with biology. Yes I am in honors Bio but only with the help of Edward. Luckily Jake is in my math class so hopefully he is better than me and won't let me fail.

I plunked down at the empty seat next to my gay boyfriend and leaned over to him, "I really hope you are great at math to help me in this damn class."

He laughed, "You're in luck Swan, I used o be the top mathlete in my old school. I took this class to get an easy A."

I must have looked relieved because he laughed even harder. He then leaned in really close, like I could smell what tooth paste he used close. "Enough about math, what was up with Mike asking you out during lunch?" he said, his voice full of disbelief.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I guess it has something to do with what I said at Edward's party about me thinking he was cute. And what is so unbelievable about him asking me out? I look hot today!" I shouted the last bit a little too loud, everyone turned around to look at us.

And cue the blushing and shrinking down into my seat.

"Calm down, Swan. I just meant that that Mike dude must have a death wish. Did you see Edward's face when he sat down? It got even worse when he asked you out. I thought maybe Rose or Alice paid Mike to ask you out but they were just as shocked." Jake explained as the teacher was walking into the room.

I was about to respond but Mrs. Bennett started talking about what we were going to be learning in the course this year. It all sounded like fucking Chinese or some shit.

For the whole class I could not concentrate, I was way too busy thinking about what Jake had sad about Edward being mad at lunch. Why the hell would he give a rat's ass? It was Mike fuckin Newton!

Jake kept poking me with his elbow every time Mrs. Bennett would give me her usual glare. She knew better than to even bother asking me to give the answer. When she decides to torture me I usually look like a deer in the headlights for about two minutes than I just put random numbers together and hope they are somewhat close to the real solution.

I finally snapped out of my Edward induced stupor in time to get the homework pages. Yes I said _pages_, as in multiple pages, as in Bella is royally screwed.

I turn to Jake with big bambi eyes, "Jake, my best friend, my brother, would you please come over tonight and help with me with this math homework?"

Jake just let out a bark of laughter. "Now what makes you think I should come over and help you? I have paid attention all class, it's your fault that you don't know what the hell we did."

"It is not my fault; if anyone is to blame it should be you! You got me thinking about how Edward was acting in lunch with Mike. Therefore, it is your obligation to help me with my homework." I said with a smirk on my face.

Again Jake laughed and gathered his notebook and textbook, "yeah, yeah. I will be over after school."

I win. "Yay good. Alice and Rose will probably pop over also."

I groan when I realize I have biology next with Edward. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate when the man I love is sitting next to me and possibly mad at me?

I grabbed my books and walked out of the classroom with Jake. We laughed about stupid things and placed bets on which team we thought was going to make it into the World Series.

Jake unfortunately had to leave me to go to his next class. I braced myself and took a deep sigh as I walked into the room and turn to head to my biology room. I don't even have to look to see which room it is, honors Biology has always been in the same room all four years of high school.

I walk into the classroom and already can smell the scent of chloroform and antiseptic we use in during the school year.

I trudge towards our usual table. We really have the best table in the class because we are far enough to not get caught passing notes or slacking off and the window next to us always lets the sun shine through.

For the first time I actually hesitated taking my seat. I don't know why I was being such a girl but I had no clue what kind of mood Edward was going to be in. He seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me so maybe I should be it easier for him today by sitting next to… Angela, yeah I could sit next to Angela for the day till his pissy mood goes away.

Edward walked in, sexy as always, and I can only imagine how weird and awkward I look. I am in between our table and Angela's looking back and forth as too which table I would be most comfortable sitting at. He gives me a weird look then just smirks and shakes his head. He stepped around me and pulled out my seat then he just plopped down in his own seat.

Well I guess that he decided where I am sitting. I sat down with a huff, just to remind him that I still wasn't going to put up with his attitude from earlier.

Once biology class actually started things were a little less awkward; we received our syllabus and were told that we would have two big projects with two different partners. We were also switching seats after Christmas break to get a different partner that we are not used to working with. When our teacher told us that bit of information Edward and I both looked at each other and rolled out eyes. I knew he was thinking the same as I was. Bull shit if you ask me, but hey nothing I can do about it.

For the rest of the class we just did a stupid microscope lab that for some reason we have to do every damn year. It was mostly just a free period since we flew by in the lab.

"So how about this bullshit lab?" Edward scoffed leaning back onto his chair and putting his arm around the back of mine.

"Yeah, I mean I guess it is a good refresher for those people born without your super human intelligence."

"Well we can't all be as perfect as me. I mean the world would probably implode." He laughed, shaking his head.

I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the book that I just got. I finally caved and was reading The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Still haven't seen the movie and don't plan too until I finish the book.

"Hey so I see you are finally reading that book that my mom suggested." Edward said interrupting my reading time.

"Yep." I said, not being rude, Edward knows how I am when I am reading.

"Do you like it?"

"If I could actually read it with out being interrupted I might be able to tell you."

After that he finally got the point and pulled out his ipod.

Out of the corner of my eye I kept seeing him look at me. I _also_ could see him opening his mouth to speak but he kept closing it with out any words coming out.

About after the fifteenth time I saw this happening and turned to him.

"If I need to find another ride home just fucking tell me."

Edward looked at me like I had three heads, "Why would you need to find a ride home B? You know we have always gone to and from school together. I mean unless you want to get a ride home from someone like Mike then of course you would be riding home with me."

"Well after all that happened this morning and the fact that you have been making this day extremely fucking awkward. It would be assumed that you didn't want to be near me." I said in a pissed off tone.

Right after I said that the bell rang. I stood up to get my things when I saw them snatched from the ground.

"I _**will**_ see you at 2:45 in the parking lot." He said and thrust my bag at me, walking past me and out of the classroom.

I got to my locker at the end of the day feeling so frustrated with everything. I just wanted to go home and sleep forever without any more drama. I knew this wasn't going to happen though because I still had to get home. And the only way I could get home was by Edward, my best friend/asshole, who no matter what I was still in love with. I groaned and slammed my locker shut after getting all my homework, books and shit out of it then started walking to the parking lot to await my doom.

Walking down the hallway I see Mike waving at me and giving me the 'call me' sign with his hand. I smiled, trying to look friendly, and nodded.

I still had to decide whether or not I wanted to go on a date with Mike. I mean he definitely isn't the most ugly guy in the school but then again he is no Edward Cullen. He is nice and it would probably be a first good date. It would allow me to practice the things that Alice, Rose and Jake have been trying to teach me all summer.

All I can do is just shake my head and try not to think about any of the shit that today has brought me. I continue making my way to the parking lot to wait for Ed to get to his car. He is always late to getting to his car because of all the girls clamoring for his attention and a chance to imply that he should take them out on the weekends.

OK I am a little jealous, and yes I am because he normally will say yes to at least one of them. I am such a masochist that I can't help thinking about who he is currently flirting with or who is flirting with him. Is it Lauren, Jessica, Erin and I think the last one is… Alyson? All four of those girls he has been on multiple dates and all four of them think they have a better chance with him then the other. Only I know the truth; the truth that he only goes on dates with them when he is desperately bored.

I get to his car and find that it is locked, like a car would really get jacked in Forks, so I settle for sitting on the hood of his car.

It's still a pretty nice day so I decide to get a little sun, tip my head back and rest on my elbows. I unbutton my shirt and take it off so I am just wearing a black tank top. I love the feeling of sun on my skin and I can't help but feel happier than I have felt all day.

_Yeah I need to get out of Washington and into some place sunny._ I thought to myself. I hear annoying giggling becoming louder and louder so I look up. I saw that it was all four of the W's, Alice and I nicknamed them the W's for the Whores, with Edward in tow.

I get up shifting the weight from my elbows to my hands. I smirk seeing Edward's annoyed expression as Lauren throws her hair back laughing and touching his shoulder.

When Edward looks towards his car he stops and seems to lose what little concentration he had for the conversation. I smile and give a little wave, then get down off his hood. Edward snaps out of whatever he was thinking about and continues walking toward his car and me.

I pull up my hair into a messy bun and patiently wait for the group to get closer so I can ask for Edward to unlock his car.

"Hey Isabella. Don't you look so cute today? Finally decided to show off your amazing figure?" Lauren asked with fake sincerity laced in her voice.

"Oh! I hear Mike Newton already asked you out! What did you say?" Jessica squealed right into my ear.

"I didn't give him an answer yet. I don't know if I want to go-" I started to say.

"Oh of course you want to go out with him. Ally here went on a few dates with him and he was a _perfect_ gentleman right, Ally?" Lauren turns to Alyson and even though I cannot see Laurens face I know something isn't right.

Meekly Alyson agrees, "Yeah, totally a perfect gentleman."

I just nod my head and tell them I still have to think about it. Lauren seems upset at the fact that she still hasn't changed my mind. Honestly? The fact that she was as concerned as she was is making me hesitant to say yes now.

Edward picks up that I want to go home and unlocks it with his remote key, "Well ladies, it's been a pleasure talking to you all but we have to get home. See you girls tomorrow." He tells them as he is lowering himself into his car.

He turns the car on as I turn the radio on. "So the W's are back at it already?" I laughed.

"They aren't all bad Bella." He snapped.

_OK… was just making a fucking joke._

For the rest of the drive we just sat in silence. It was fucking awkward as hell and it was pissing me off. I had enough anger in me from this day to last me at least two months.

Finally, as we are pulling down my street, Edward lowers the radio, "So what are you going to say to Mike?"

"Um, like I said to the W's I don't really know yet. I am a little confused as to why they were so concerned with me saying yes. I will probably talk to Alice, Rose and Jake tonight about it."

"Why those three? Can't you talk to us, Jasper, Emmett and I? We were your friends before you changed this summer, ya remember?"

"Don't be stupid! Of course I know that you guys are my best friends, some like my brothers. It's just that I need _girl_ friends to talk to and ask questions. Since you know I have become girlier and don't have a damn clue how to do this." He laughed at that.

"I am sorry B, it's just that I know how guys think. I don't want you to get hurt. Guys only want sex, a few want a real relationship. You are my little baby, sorta, I said sorta!" seeing the glare I was throwing at him. "Contrary to popular belief Mike isn't any different, some may say worse."

I let out a big breath, "Edward, I know how guys are. Hell my three best friends _are_ guy! And not too make you feel bad but I mostly learned from you how guys are with girls. I listen to you go into detail after detail about your dates. So yes, once again I understand how guys thinks."

And another thing, you should be happy for me! Happy that someone in this little bumble fuck town is finally interested in getting to know me and yes finds me attractive! I really don't know why you cant at least _pretend_ to be happy. I pretend that I give a shit about what girl you fucked or whatever you do on those dates. ." I screamed while getting out of the car. Edward is no longer looking at me, which is a sign that I am right.

"Also thank you for just helping me decided. I am telling Mike yes and that I would love to go on that date with him." I say just to once more have the last word, as I slam his passenger door closed.

I run into my house and close my front doo; for some reason I look out my window and see Edward still in my driveway. He looks really upset and talking on the phone. When he hangs up I see him punch the wheel, letting out a little beep, then he peels out of my driveway to go somewhere.

_Probably one of the W's house for some 'relief'_ I thought disgusted with myself.

I pick up my phone and dial the first number and person I can think of. "Hey I think I fucked up, can you come over here? I need some serious advice."

****

**So let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because reviews honestly do help the writing process go quickly!**


End file.
